Where the witches lie
by CrescentDragon22
Summary: "Forgetfulness of your real nature is true death; remembarence of it is rebirth. " -Ramana Mahrashi
1. Chapter 1

"We need to take action now."

A masculine voice impassively said through the silence of the red room. It was dark The curtains were closed, leaving little to no room for any ray of the dawning sun to enter. In the center of the room stood a large, dark, round table that was occupied by a surrounding of what could visibly be seen as six people.

"These energy powered humans grow more in number every day, because of that we are coming in to an extinction. If we do not take action to change the outcome of what may come soon." He paused, his breath hitched slightly and he released a sorrowful sigh, pained by his own words, "we will perish, along with the remainder of our comrades."

"Don't you think we know that already!" Another voice snapped irritably. "We're dropping like flies here!" Three of the men there had nodded their head in agreement while the first man who spoke remained motionless, the last man was lying in his chair with his arms crossed. "It's the fault of those stupid humans called wizards." The man lying back in his chair spoke lethargically. "With all the energy they leave in the air after doing their little spells." He continued, spatting the last two words out in disgust, "the air, starts to become suffocating with free power. All we need to do is take it and our strength could increase greatly, but with this knew found strength also causes the heightening of our most basic inner instinct to fight and kill. . ."

"Many of the younger generations of demons can't handle all this power though. The increase in both power and senses drives them crazy, they've reached the point already to which they began to slaughter each other, some have even gone as far as murdering their own families. At the rate things are now, it won't be long until we'll be in a bath filled with our own blood," he sighed. Will they ever get through this crisis, it doesn't seem like they will. "Not only that, but also along with the blood of the unfortunate humans and so called wizards that get caught in the crossfire."

"Kouga, what should we do?" A rougher but lower voice asked. Koga scoffed, flipping a long strand of dark brown hair from his face to the back of his head. He huffed in annoyance as no thought came to mind. It was all very frustrating. Why couldn't he think of anything? How hard could it be to think of a way to stop what just might be the ending of the whole demon race?

"Why bother asking him, it's not like he's actually smart enough ta think of a way outa this mess" the white haired man told the gray and black haired man. "You say' n I'm not smart dog breath!" Kouga growled, the white haired man opened his mouth ready to make a snarky reply when the first man had spoke once more. "Inuyasha, Kouga!" He shouted at the two younger men, his voice the full of authority, "this is no time for your idiocy we are dealing with a crisis!"

"Why couldn't Sesshomaru be here instead?" He whispered to himself bitterly. ' Now I'm stuck with these idiots.'

The red headed teen next to him sighed twirling the tip of his hair in a bored like manner. "If you're telling them to stop being idiots then you're wasting your time," he loosened the threds of his silk like hair from their hold on his finger to point at Inuyasha and Kouga. "These two are practically a living definition of id- hey!" he exclaimed; rubbing the large lump on his head. "What were you going to say Shippou, the living definition of what," Inuyasha snarled menacingly, grabbing the young man by his shirt.

"Nothing, Nothing" Shippou replied frantically as he put his hands up in a defending gesture and looked back at the more silent men "Ginta, Hakkaku you think you can help me out here" he pleaded. "Sorry Shippou" the grey and black haired man, Ginta, told him. "You're on your own this time" added the man with the white mohawk, Hakkaku. What traitors.

"Inuyasha, enough with your foolishness!"

Inuyasha growled "shut it old man!" . The palm of his hand shot up and he slapped the tip of his own nose, laying his palm down to where the tiny figure he slapped fell into the dome of his palm. "What do you want Myouga," he snapped at the old flea, "Oh Master Inuyasha, I see your doing well, your blood is as delicious as ever!" Myouga comented. "What is it that you want Myouga," the head man asked from his chair next to Inuyasha. Myouga jumped from the rough of Inuyasha hands to the smooth, steady, table, trying his best to bow at the man in front of him.

"My lord" he sniffed, deciding to cut straight to the point he said, "I believe I have found a solution to our problem."

The room had gone to a still. A solution. Was that even possible? Is there really a way to save them from this nightmare that they have been forced to live in.

"Well then, " Inuyasha snapped impatiently, his voice the only one able to recover from its temporary dormant of shock "What is it?"

"U-um well. . ." Myouga stuttered at the wide anxious eyes that surrounded him and he suddenly felt a wave of uneasiness surround him. Creating a cold sweat to drip down his little flea body. "Come on Myouga, you said you know a way to stop this, right. " Shippou asked.

Myouga nodded, scrunching his carrot like nose in discomfort, "most certainly." "Come on flea, " Kouga semi-shouted, annoyed at Myouga' s withhold of information. "Stop stallin already and tell us!"

They've been waiting for so long. A solution.

"I will, but. . ."

This caused nearly everyone in the room to groan. Inuyasha yelled, "but what!"

He wasn't questioning. No he was demanding. It wasn't something that had happened just recently. It wasn't something that everyone liked, but it wasn't something that anyone ever corrected him on either. They knew- they knew that this was his way of coping. He would always put up a hard, stiff, rough like exterior. This is how he would cover his pain. It was something he put on 500 years ago after the death of his wife, Kagome. Although they say time heals all, the years, months, weeks, days, had done nothing to heal his broken heart and only left him to be a broken shell of bitterness.

The sudden power, death, and destruction that plagued their homes had done nothing to soothe his breaking heart as well. And now as a possibility to end this presents itself before him yet he is refused the answer he desires.

"Enough Inuyasha, stop harassing him! " the leader of the group commanded. "Please continue Myouga. " The demon flea fiddled with his small fingers nervously, plopping his thick small body onto it's rear-end. "For the past 500 years I have been doing some research, " he finally spoke, "it seems that are solution isn't a 'it' but much rather a who. " He looked up to the crowd of demons as to see if they were truly listening before he put his attention back to the flick of his fingers.

"As you may recall Master Inuyasha, Shippo, but the priestess Kikyo had once been brought back from the dead by a spell done by a witch that had gone by the name of Urasue. Urasue had the ability to bring forth the souls of the dead and once again give them a body made of both bones and graveyard soil. " Myouga explained. "So what are you trying to say Myouga, that the person we need is dead, " Shippo concluded. "Well yes but-" " then let's go find this old hags descendent or something and bring whoever we need back! " Kouga interrupted.

"You can't! " the flea blurted "Urasue had no descendent as she is also no longer alive, for she had been slain by the hands of Kikyo shortly after she was brought from her death!" "What's the point of this!" Inuyasha interrupted with a growl, not wanting to remember the occurrence of that day. Myouga sighed and turned to the head of the table. "You see my lord, this has all occurred 500 years ago. Around the time Lady Kagome had first come to our era. " He explained, taking a nervous glance towards Inuyasha, who had suddenly become awfully quiet now that the subject had turned to Kagome.

He continued, "Lady Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo. In order to complete the action of bringing the young priestess from death Urasue had kidnapped Lady Kagome, ripped the soul from her body, put it into Kikyo's, and effectively bring the priestess back to life. Though this act itself is quite impressive, the point of my story is what had happened after these events. " He informed shaking his round head. "In the ending of Kikyo's life she had thought she had been betrayed by someone she cared for dearly, " he spared another glance towards Inuyasha direction. "That person she had thought betrayed her was there during the process of her rebirth, " he said slowly, as if to let it all sink in.

Though by the small trembling in his voice it was easy to see that was only because he was frightened. Frightened of what Inuyasha may do to him.

"Once Kikyo had destroyed the mother of her recreation she had sought to destroy him as well. Though she had almost succeeded in her plan Lady Kagome had somehow caller her souls forth and thrust it back into her own body. In this came a showing that the soul still responds to the natural life source and in coming back to her body knew that it was the best way of survival. " Ginta shook his head, "I don't understand Myouga, what are you trying to say? "

Myouga shook his head at the wolf demon before giving an exasperated sigh, " the soul hadn't come back to Lady Kagome's body just because she called for it, but because it had chose to for its own survival. Even though it should have stayed in Kikyo because it was the body it had currently inhabitants, but it didn't, it came back to Lady Kagome of its own choice. "

"Myouga are you saying that once outside the original body the soul had a will of its own," the leader said. Myouga giggled, happy that someone had finally gotten across his point. "Exactly my lord. It develops the will for survival. "

"How's that suppose to help anything? " Inuyasha ask, his voice dull and void of emotion. 'And why'd ya hafta put both Kagome and Kikyo in it. ' He thought sullenly.

"Um of course Master Inuyasha," the old demon flea coughed, "well you see the person that we need in order to help us with our little um. . . problem. Is long since dead. But many years ago; during the time of Naraku, she had much of her soul stolen from her by Kana's mirror. It has come to my attention that there is still a very small fragment of her soul that may still remain in the mirror even through all of these centuries. " His round chest puffed out in a sense of pride at the amount of knowledge he was able to obtain. "Once we bring the mirror to an old friend of mine, he can call forth the rest of the soul, from both the mirror and the dead. We can then bring who we need back to life and they can help us. "

"Myouga, how are we suppose to do that? " Hakkaku asked, "I thought Kana's mirror was destroyed when Naraku had decided to get rid of her."

Myouga let out another elated giggle, "now that, Hakkaku, is where your wrong, Kirara!" He called. Soon the nekomatta entered the room in full demon form, carrying with her a round object covered in cloth. "Over here Kirara! Over here!" The flea shouted in hopes the demon cat will come to him by using the sound of his voice.

Kirara walked towards the table to where she put the object on, gently she nudged the object slowly to move closer towards Myouga's tiny form, being careful as to not crush the flea. The object that was moving closer to the flea moved with the sound of multiple clacks and it looked to have small pieces from inside of it piercing through the rags covering it. "Stop!" Myouga instructed once he was already an inch apart from the mysterious object she had brought in.

"Myouga what is this?" The head asked. Myouga smiled, his body vibrated in excitement as he jumped onto the object. "May I present to you my lord, "he breathed, struggling to pull the covering off of the object with his hands, barely able to lift even a corner.

It was Kirara who had finally taken pity on him by turning into her cat form to swiftly land on the table so she can then gently peel the cloth off the object.

"Why thank you Kirara," he said, turning back to his lord. "May I present to you my lord, Kana's mirror of souls." "Good job Myouga you have done very well. " The lord smiled.

"What's wrong with you people." Came the voice of Inuyasha, still and void. He sounded calm but the malice intent laid thickly underneath his voice. "Why would you bring someone back from the dead," he growled, "haven't you learned after what happen to Kikyo! "

"Silence Inuyasha!" The leader growled back at him, with an equal amount of fury. "We understand what may happen but maybe you don't quite understand what exactly is at stake?" Inuyasha growled again, this time it was directed towards man in front of him, his clawed hands clenched tightly together making the tips to where they touch white. 'Of choose I know what's at stake old man, ' Inuyasha thought angrily. His teeth grinding together to prevent him from completely lashing out and attacking the demon lord.

"Uh sir," Shippo started nervously, "no disrespect but, I think Inuyasha is right. What right do we have to bring a person back from the dead? Who are we even bringing back?" He asked.

"Actually," Myouga said, no one could see exactly where he had gone after leaving his spot while the three demons- half-demons, were conversing. "I'm afraid Lord Inu Taisho, that I need to discuss with you of the matter of who we are bringing back, privately. "

"That will be fine, " Inu Taisho consented, his hand made a soft slap connecting to his own cheek he cupped his hand to look at the now flattened object, "Myouga."

"You never learn do you?"

"Couldn't resist my lord."

Inu Taisho shook his head in amusement, a smile gracing his features before it had fallen back into a more serious exterior. " I have decided to go along with Myouga's plan, now leave as we discuss this topic" he commanded. All left, some reluctant, and some begrudgingly, but they all did leave.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Hakkaku told lowly to Ginta.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, my son! So wonderful for you to join us!"

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied, "I have heard from the flea that what we will be doing will be the cause of this meaningless power plague to end." Inu Taisho face seemed to brighten at his sons words. "Oh yes, yes, then we can finally be at peace and you won't have to hide that cute little mate of yours any longer! Speaking of your mate how is she? You must be feeling awful being away, you know with her pregnant and all." He comented energetically.

"Rin is fine father, now if you would, we have some urgent matters to attend to." Sesshomaru told him in his naturally impassive voice, though you can hear the underline of annoyance he felt because of how naturally hyperactive his father was. "Of course, of course!" His father cried out cheerfully, waving his hands towards all directions.

They walked out of the building that was draped in gold and red velvet with dashes of blue. The mark of the crescent moon was decorated silver-lined onto every corner of the building they walked across. The house itself was one fit for a king and queen.

The two father and son had finally stopped when they reached a door that was covered from the inside by a silver wall. "Father what is the meaning of this the flea had never said-" "Yes, to get to the place we are needed go we must go back across the boundary, back to the demon world, that my son, is where she lives." Inu Taisho interrupted Sesshomaru calmly, the impassive facade once again making its way onto his face, ready for business.

Sesshomaru nodded, so this is where they were going, back to the old world. The place that they had called home 700 years ago; before his half-breed brother was born and his father met that human wench. Their home, was brought to destruction, so demons everywhere escaped to the human world, seeking safety and survival, as their homeland was crumbled to pieces and sealed off.

"Come," Inu Taisho said, standing tall next to his son, he took a step forward to where he was only just a few inches away from the boundary, "the others are already waiting on the other side."

The two silently walked into the wall-like gate in a flash of bright silvery light. The way to the other side was very quick, very fast. Even though both demons knew that where they were going it would take years in just getting there, if not for the magic of the barrier that sped up the process. The scene had remained the same, in a speed of white silver lighting. Unchanging, until they finally reached their destination.

The demon word, The old world. The place they called home hundreds of years ago was in absolute ruins. The sky dressed in black. Land that used to be flushed and soaked in fresh green grass, now dressed in solid black acid soil. Patches of bone and skeleton were seen to be everywhere. The bones of the unfortunate beings who either could not escape, or who were to foolish enough to not abandon this apocalyptic land.

Inu Taisho knealed to the ground, a clawed hand making its way to the center forehead of the skeleton below their feet. 'Bless the souls of our fallen brothers before us' he thought grimly.

"Hey old man!" They both had turned towards the direction at which they heard Inuyasha's voice. "We're all here waitin for the both of ya." He sounded irritated. "It's about time you two showed up, " Kouga huffed, he sounded irritated as well, "look I've got a business to run and a family to see so lets make this quick." Kirara mewed in agreement from her place on Shippo's head, "yeah, we all have something to do, Kirara still has to go home and feed her kits." Shippo said.

"We will be able to go home soon enough," Inu Taisho reassured, "as soon as Myouga arrives we will be able to start the preparations."

As Inu Taisho tried to coax patience out of the three boys (plus cat), Sesshomaru hadn't failed to noticed the absence of Kouga's followers. 'What is he up to?' Sesshomaru thought suspiciously, knowing full well that at times both Inuyasha and Kouga would have their own agenda (depending on the matter at hand). The two other clan members have always followed their leader. So if they weren't here then it's only right to assume that their pack leader commanded them of something of such importance that they will miss this. Or interfere.

"Wolf," Sesshomaru called. Kouga lazily turned his head to the side, giving Sesshomaru a glare of annoyance that he paid no mind to, "what do you want?" Sesshomaru wasted no time in asking his question with a small glare on his facial features. "Where is the rest of your pack?"

Kouga stiffened at the question, though it was so lightly know one had seen it, he growled, "why do you wanna know?" Sesshomaru's glare deepened. "Your pack follow you everywhere. On several different occasions you have showed different interest at when which your pack takes a leave of absence to help. Now seeing as they are not here I will ask you once more, wolf. Where is the rest of your pack?" Kouga only answered the older demon by hardening the glare on his face, not willing to give in, 'crap.' Both individuals in a staring contest of their own as if challenging the others.

Their other four companions made no move to stop them, all just watched as the scene unravel before them. An interrupting cough was heard on top of Kirara, slowly drawing the attention of all demons. Sesshomaru and Kouga, though having their attention diverted; continued to glare at the other, despite the new occurrence. "I'm very sorry for being late my lord, I'm afraid I'm just not quite as fast as I used to be." They heard Myouga apologize from the top of Kirara's greying hair.

"Took ya long enough," Kouga scoffed, tearing his head away from the others glare. "Let's just go already."

"Um, yes." Inu Taisho coughed out through the dense awkward atmosphere, "if you will Myouga."

Silently, the group began to walk, guided by Myouga; to whom will bring back the soul of their needed person. Making their way to that person's house was an uncomfortably strange journey. No one has spoken a word since their departure near the portal. The landscape surrounding them hadn't seem to change much either. The only difference in it being the size and amount of bones.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, letting his ears guide him; being here now, he felt disgusted.

They were on a mission to bring someone back from the dead. No one should ever come back from the dead. Not Kikyo. Not his father. No one. He remembered the day Kikyo was brought back, seeing her there filled him with such an intense feeling of joy and amazement. He remembered Kaede telling him to kill Kikyo, that she was never meant to come back, that it was a mistake. He couldn't do it, all he thought was that Kikyo was there, how could this be a mistake, she was trying to kill him, but she was here.

He also remembers the second time Kikyo died. She was in his arms. Her skin was cold. Not because she was dying, but because she was already dead. Her skin made of grave yard soil, ashes, and bones. How could she possibly produce heat? He remembers that she died with a smile on her face, happy tears had somehow streamed through her dead eyes. At the time he thought it had been because of him, because they were finally together, if only for just a moment. But then she kissed him. . .

It was the moment they're lips touched that Inuyasha realized the truth behind her tears. She was tired. Tired of walking in a feeling-less body, tired of being empty, of not having a purpose in life. She was tired of stealing the souls of people she had once protected. She was tired of her rebirth. And in those final moments as he felt the stinging contact of his warm lips against her cold ones he realized, Kikyo wasn't crying for him. No the tears she shed were of joy, happiness, relief, and the very thing she had waited for, for so long.

Death. . .

This realization brought Inuyasha to despising the process of bringing a soul from hell. In all his long lived half breed life he had hoped to never see such a thing happen to anyone again, especially not someone he cared for. That's when his old man was brought back. Although his old man hadn't suffered the same as Kikyo, he still suffered,- suffers. He swore after that, he swore to never let another person go through the suffering of an unnatural rebirth. Everyone who is brought back suffers differently but they all still suffer. So being here now filled him with nothing but self loathing.

"We're here."

Withdrawing from his thoughts, Inuyasha opened his eyes, as soon as his golden orbs took sight of the bone, he glared. "Don't tell me it's another Totosai," he groaned. The house was a single giant bone head, much similar to the one that Totosai had, and still lives in. The sight itself very much reminded him of the head of his father in the graveyard at the edge of the underworld. The armor clad from head to toe bone of his father. The very same father that stands at his side now, resurrected from his death.

"How do you know my Grandfather?" The voice of a little boy asked, drawing Inuyasha out of his thoughts. A puff of smoke appeared at the entrance of the bone cave, bouncing out came a little boy dawned with long white hair and a pure whit robe. He stared blankly, "hello, what can I do for you?" Shippo stared in shock 'a kid' he thought. "A kid," Shippo silently echoed his own thoughts out loud.

"Yes, a child," Myouga answered, "don't worry," he told him, "looks can be quite deceiving." Myouga hoped off of Kirara and onto Shippo's flesh, slowly making his way to the boy. "Daichi! Daichi it's me, Myouga!" He shouted, "don't you remember!" Myouga continued to hop his way over, panting as he made his way over. "Daichi!"

The boy, Daichi, looked emotionlessly at the flea panting on his robe sleeve and said with equal expression, "Myouga, it has been a while, you do not look well." "It's nothing to worry about," Myouga huffed, hoarding the air around him, "it's just old age, that's all." Daichi just nodded as if he were in a daze as his piercing iris green eyes analyzed his old friends appearence. It has been a long time since the last time they've seen eachother. 900 years. Daichi himself, should have the appearance of an older man, but because of his blood, he has aged much, much slower than any demon.

"Daichi, old friend, I'm afraid I must ask you for a favor."

* * *

"Where is the object required?" Daichi asked. The five more humanized demons stood together in a circle. In the middle of the circle standing on his bare feet was Daichi, ready to do the ritual.

Shippo, who was in between Sesshomaru and Kouga pulled out the bag that he tied to his belt loop, hesitantly giving it to the appearing younger boy. He stopped before he managed to give it to him, 'what's this bad feeling?' Shippo thought. "Kit," he heard Sesshomaru, "why are you hesitating?" Shippo looked back, "I have a bad feeling about this."

It had become well known throughout the years of being together that the young Kitsune instincts were almost always right. Usually if he said something didn't feel right the others would either be on guard or leave before trouble finds their way. So it came shocking to the young demon when he heard a "no" come from the first demon lord. "No," Shippo echoed in disbelief, Inu Taisho nodded, although he knew of how good the Kitsune instincts are he also knew of how they work, and if the others were to find out he knew they would find a way to end the ritual. Ending the demon race and possibly the world.

"But-" Shippo began, but was cut off by the deadly glare he was receiving from the lord. The fox looked at the mirror, still grasped in his hand, slowly unwrapping it's confinements. The pale white glass was cold in his hands. The broken reflection in the shattered mirror reminded him too much of the pain of the past, all that's lost, all that could have been saved. 'We're going to regret this,' he thought as he gave the object away. Daichi placed the mirror on the floor in front of it

"We shall begin."

"Vitam, pacem interitum, amore, odio."

Both hands cut out in a palm above the mirror. Kanna's mirror pulsed under his small hand, crystal clear shards changing into an obsidian black. The now black shards began to liquefy until the dark matter reached the shadows of the men who formed the circle. The liquid formed a circle in front of the pack. The base of the mirror burst in a sliver white light. White spheres filled the room like stars.

"Deos mortis, inferno, odio, desperato.

Deos vitam caeli, amor et gaudium."

The light and dark merged together in a twist of yin and yang. Merging as one to form a barrier around Daichi and the mirror, which glowed with a brighter intensity.

"Peto a vobis, ut hoc ab anima ad manus habes."

A black light fell over one hand, a white light upon the other. Daichi brought both of his hands together as he spoke, forming a much similar image to the barrier. When his hands were spread out again the image of the yin-yang lights were replaced with a white and black scaled sword.

"Et consilium dare fatis fates RESCRIBO ad eam novum."

With both hands, he thrust his sword to the center of the mirror. Lights of black and white burst out. "Daichi!" Myouga yelled from a small corner with Kirara, "grab the soul!" Daichi nodded, one hand let go of the hilt of the sword to reach into the mixed lights, 'where is her soul.' His hands searched for the desired soul. Guided only by it's relations and left over essence. His hand threaded through the many souls left in the mirror until finally it reached its objective. His hand made contact with the soul.

The light of the soul burned.

A multiple amount of souls surrounded the one in his hands, burning him, pulling the soul to them and away from him. He pulled, fighting with the soul and its companions. They pulled and burned, still he fought for the soul until eventually the souls didn't fight. He pulled the soul in his hand to bring it to it's rebirth. The soul was large. When the full soul made its way out it had started to thrash and glow. It seemed like when the soul glowed the souls still locked in the mirror came bursting out untamed.

'Something's wrong.' Sesshomaru thought, seeing Daichi struggle with the souls. He looked around to his companions. His eye landed on Kouga and realization hit him. He sped over to the wolf, eyes glowing a demonic red as he pinned the wolf to the bone made wall by his neck. "What did you do!" He growled. Kouga smirked, finding the whole situation amusing despite the fact the other demon could no doubted, snap his neck at any second. "I don't know what your talking about."

Before the irritated demon could do anymore damage to the wolf he felt two other energy sources flying towards his direction. He jumped out before it could hit him, leaving the force of the two impacts to strike Kouga. The two energies burst upon impact. When the two collided Sesshomaru hadn't found the wolf with any injury but he did find a certain kitsune and half-breed standing in front of the wolf.

"Thanks for the save but I don't need your help," Kouga told the two. Shippo looked back at the wolf grinning, "come on Kouga, are you saying you don't really need us, I'm wounded." He said with mock hurt. Kouga glared, "no, I don't need your help so let me handle it and leave." Inuyasha mentally rolled his eyes at his rival 'what a dumbass.' "Why don't you shut up, will ya?" He told the wolf, "if Sesshomaru wants to fight you there's no way you can handle him on your own so just accept our damn help."

Sesshomaru observed the trio in interest, taking matters in his own hands seeing as how he was doing nothing. 'Why are they defending the wolf?' Sesshomaru thought, 'they shouldn't be defending him unless. . .' "Inuyasha, Shippo," he said, calling out for the tow individuals attention. "Why have you all conspired against our cause?" Shippo rubbed the back of his neck nervously at his intense stare, feeling as if he were under trial, "well you see um..." A nervous rushed to his palms, he felt just like a kid again.

"We're not letting you use Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, seeing as Shippo wasn't going to answer anytime soon. "It's for the good of all," Sesshomaru defended, never once losing his composure. "It's torture!" Inuyasha countered.

"Enough!"

Inu Taisho looked at them all.

"It doesn't matter now,

the souls have escaped..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on just a little further now, push!" The doctor urged on to the pregnant woman. She has been in the birth room for hours though despite being called, no word came from her muggle husband.

With one final groan from the child bearer, the doctor had successfully pulled from the womb a baby boy. He passed the baby to the women beside him, who quickly took the infant to a small cleaning tub. "Well you have a- wait a minute," the doctor looked to her womb again, shocked. " Please listen carefully, I know this will seem hard having just giving birth but I need you to do as I say, now on my word, I need you to push." The doctor told her slowly. She panted heavily, still drained from the birth of her first child; she was exhausted and although she was a bit confused, only being able to register the fact that something wasn't right, and feeling a bit indolent now, she nodded her head.

"Now on three," the doctor said, calling for the nurse to give him the suction to place at her waiting womb. "One, two, three, push!" the doctor instructed. The woman formed a sound that could only be described as a painful squeal or shriek. Her thin eyebrows knitting together, agonizingly, as she felt that she had not much energy after the first birth, "it's okay, just rest now, we'll start again soon." The doctor told her, trying to let the woman rest before they tried again. To his left he could hear the nurse trying to calm the crying child, now wrapped in a blue blanket.

He felt sorry for the woman.

Besides the fact of her inflated stomach, she looked very thin and like she was not taken care of very well. Getting the first child out was a challenge, finding out that there's a second child and getting the little baby out, that may be the hardest part. "Okay ma'am, ma'am, " he called trying to get the attention of the dazed woman, not stopping until they had made eye contact, "yes" she whispered breathlessly. "We're going to try this again, one more time alright," he informed, she nodded to the muggle doctor expressionless, not really caring for much at the moment. "One, two, three, push!"

She pushed as hard as she can, just ready to get everything over with already. "That's it, that's it," she heard the doctor say, "keep going, one last time, push!" She could feel her eyes rolling to the back of her head, her bony fingers clutching the hospital sheets desperately. The agony spreading through her body forcing her mouth into an O against her will, though this time the pain was so great she couldn't even utter a sound. Finally the baby pushed out. The doctor swiftly cut the umbilical cord away after.

The doctor stood up with the new born in hand, gently giving her to another nurse at his side. "You did well," he told the new mother, "it's a girl." He grabbed the rubber from his arms, throwing them away and quickly moving to the washing area to clean any afterbirth that may have gone to his skin. Rubbing a new pair of gloves onto his flesh, he walked toward the two nurses carrying the infants, one holding a baby draped in and the other in pink. "How are they?" he asked. The nurse holding later twin swayed in a comforting motion willing the baby in arm to rest, "the girl is just a bit underweight but other than that everything seems perfectly healthy." The doctor nodded and walked away with both nurses on his heel.

He stopped. Looking at the woman he just helped birth twins to. She stared back at him unwavering, it was unnerving and felt as if she was trying to look into his very soul. Her eyes had almost seemed to be the color black, cheeks narrow, hollow, hair an inky black, bones that looked weak and fragile, her skin clinged tightly to the bone making it seem that meat was non-existent. In all honest, she looked like something from a horror movie. He gulped slightly, before putting on a smile for his patient, "congratulations, it seems like you've given birth to healthy twin boy and girl."

Most would be thankful, overjoyed, or to the very least somewhat happy, but not her, he noted, she just continued to stare at him, but then he noticed that she wasn't staring at him but rather staring at the nurses holding her babies. "Would you like to hold them?" He gestured to the direction of each nurse, the children were asleep and the nurses remained quiet, focusing more on keeping the babies asleep; leaving the room quiet with the lack of vocal use.

The woman who had given birth only moments ago was completely drained. Yet she still nodded her head, moving to a sitting position, her back hunched ever so slightly. The doctor nodded back his understanding, motioning for both nurses to give the woman her child. Even as she held her children the woman showed no joy, no disdain, just nothing. "Can I be alone with my babies?" She asked, though with the toning of her voice it sounded much more of a demand, "of course," the doctor answered, leaving with the two nurses. Leaving the woman alone with the two infants.

Suddenly with the three extra people out of the room both babies began crying once again. Their mother looked to each, making no attempt to stop them. Her muggle of a husband wasn't here and she knew that he wasn't even planning on coming. So what if his child- now children were being born, he didn't care. How disrespectful to a pureblood such as herself.

Then again she was quite the foolish pureblood marrying him. He probably doesn't even care that he's not here today.

On January 9, 1960. The day Severus and Kagome Snape came to the world.

* * *

The night was cold. Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep finding no comfort with the hard bed. Sweat dripped from her face gliding down to the chub of her cheeks, "no," she mumbled, "go away," her voice was strained.

**"Come little priestess. . ."**

**"I will tear your soul apart. . ."**

**"I tried to kill her Inuyasha, what will you do kill me? Don't make me laugh. . ."**

**"I will go into the deepest darkest corner of your heart. . ."**

**"A bird in a cage. . ."**

The dreams were spread in a round of multiple sequences. All too fast for the five year old to understand them or even for the matter understand what was happening.

**"Kagome."**

**"Kagome." **

**"Kag. . ."**

**Then she saw them. Only two images slowed down enough for her to see.**

**A spider. . .**

**A snake. . .**

**"Kags!"**

Kagome eyes slowly opened in a drowsy manner, she could feel someone gently shaking her out of her slumber. "Kags! Kags! Kagwome wake up!" Kagome eyes were now fully open, she sat up so she can rub them both. "What is it Seberus ?" Kagome asked "did I wake you up?" The slightly older boy shook his head, he didn't say much, just moved away to sit in the corner of the room. Kagome walked over to join him, hugging him as she sat down he returned the embrace. She could hear it now. Her mum and dad fighting, though she didn't understand why. Her brother probably did, he was always really smart.

"You see they have it now! You and your magic infecting them like a disease, those things are no children of mine!" Her daddy yelled. She looked at her brother, his chest wasn't moving. He was crying but trying to hold it in. Kagome tried to move out of the embrace to switch positions and give him a proper hug but when she made her move she ended up being held down by Severus own arms. "Like it or not they are your children and I'm glad they inherited my magic instead of being a weak and pathetic muggle like you!" Eileen defended.

"Why you bitch!" Tobias insulted her. Kagome could hear the sound of things breaking, her mother screaming, her father hitting her like he did to them a bit earlier. She could feel her brother pull her body closer to his own, "Kags, I'm scared," he whimpered.

They lived in a poor, loveless home. Their father being abusive, first hating them for being birthed from their mother, now hating them even more for being wizards. They're mother doesn't show them any love, seeming almost afraid to. They lived in a street of pollution, murderers, rapist, and any other criminal you can imagine. The only comfort and love you can find in a home like this, is either yourself or your very twin.

"There, there," Kagome soothed, "I'll always be there." She doesn't understand much of what was going on but she knew that whatever it was, it was bad. "Pwomise," Severus said, "m-hm," Kagome nodded, thrusting one arm out of the embrace and in front of her brother, "pinkie pwomise." Severus nodded, interlocking his pinkie with her own. "Pwomise."

* * *

"Are you okay," she heard Severus ask her. He lifted her over sized shirt up slightly to expose the skin of her stomach, his pale cool hands caressed the blue and purple skin that marred her flesh in result of their fathers assault. "Don't worry, I'm fine!" Kagome smiled, placing her smooth, pale, warm, gentle hand on the wrist of his slightly over sized jacket. "You shouldn't have done that," the nine year old frowned.

It was because of him she was hurt. He doesn't like it when she gets hurt, especially if it's because of him. Her perfect skin was now temporarily damaged by bruises that should be touching his flesh instead. He couldn't do much without a wand but he attempted to practice a bit of hand magic, he made a mistake and because of it Tobias had discovered. Severus was stiffed scared the moment their father burst through the broken, demanding who was doing magic. Kagome had saved him from the abuse, like always, claiming and arguing to their father that it was her, causing her father to pull her by the hair and kick her repeatedly in her midsection.

She pulled his hands away from the abused skin, giving a quiet smile and wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's okay," she squeezed to his un-responding form, "I'm still here," she added, running a hand through his greasy tangled hair, knowing how scared he becomes when she's facing their fathers brutal treatment. Finally he joined his hands together by her waist, placing his face to the crook of her neck, "I hate muggles," he muttered.

"Look Petunia," they heard, drawing out their tangled limbs, 'is that Lily Evans,' Kagome wondered, moving to a place where she can see them but they won't be able to see her, "don't tell anyone okay, it's a secret." The other sister nodded, Kagome saw Lily bring up something from the ground, suddenly the older one shouted, "your a freak! Lily your a freak, I'm going to tell mummy and daddy your a freak!" She shouted accusingly.

Kagome hands clenched, she was ready to go up there and spew as many insults as possible when Severus hand on her shoulder made her stop, he stepped in the light, slowly moving Kagome forward with him. Petunia paused when she spotted them walking out of the big hollow tree on the hill top, Lily looked back to them, "you're all freaks!" Petunia yelled running away, drawing back Lily's attention. Seeing the captivated look on her brothers face Kagome grabbed his hand into hers, gently leading him down the hill with her. Lily stared at them in fascination, as if she could tell that they were different too, "hi."

Kagome smiled, "hi." She tugged on her interlocked hand, "hi," Severus said shyly. "You saw didn't you," Lily asked worriedly, both twin stayed quiet not quite knowing what to say making Lily take that as a yes. "Please don't tell," the red head pleaded, 'I knew she was like us,' Severus thought, he bent to the ground, grabbing two dead leaves connected to a flower stem, he threw it to the air, the dead organism quickly became alive, turning to a bird that flew to Lily's hand.

Kagome smiled, 'this will be good for him' she thought. "I'm Lily," the Evans girl introduced, "what's your name?" Kagome was quick to show her hand out, not minding the fact that Lily doesn't know her name when they've lived so close to each other for years, "my names Kagome, Kagome Snape." Lily nodded before turning to the boy beside her, "and you?" Severus had yet to say anything, he only tugged on Kagome's hand ever so slightly giving her a secret message, "this is my twin brother Severus, don't worry he's just a little shy." She answered quickly, seeing Lily's confused look at the fact Severus wasn't the one answering himself.

"So I guess you can do it too, you know the stuff that 'freaks' do," Lily joked shyly to the duo, though Kagome could tell that it was directed more to Kagome rather than herself. "You're not a freak," her brother finally spoke, "your special."

'This is good for him,' Kagome thought, looking back and forth between Severus and Lily. 'This is good,' the connection between the two was obvious, Kagome could tell, and she was happy. Though for some reason, as he released her hand from his caged grasp she couldn't help but feel just a bit. That after this she will feel so.

Lonely. . .

* * *

She had to hold in her screams, after years of practice she had become quite good at it, between trying to hold her screams of fear from her constant unrelenting nightmares and holding in her screams of pain just to annoy her father when he's beating her as he spewed out rounds of insults to which she would fire them right back.

At this moment her screams were of fear, she looked to her side, making sure her older twin was fast asleep before walking out their shared bed. Her bare feet hit the cold ground, opening the door slowly to prevent too loud of a creek. Tobias would surely beat her arse if he ever found out that she was sneaking into his room and she thanked merlin for the fact that he was a heavy sleeper. They were really poor, her mum worked all day long and her dad would drink and gamble all the money away, but whenever they were lucky, lucky enough to have a decent amount of money, her dad would spend all of it on something nice.

For him of course. He would never get anything for his magical family members that he hated so much.

She opened the door to her parents room, just slightly, only big enough to where she can see the clock, "accio," she whispered, a pink light generating from her hands as the clock slowly made it's way to her awaiting hands. Her brother may greatly excel in studying and practicing in the dark arts but it just happens to be that she greatly exceled in wandless magic, though she was still practicing.

After looking at the time, she made her way out of the room and back her own. "Sev," she whispered, "Sev wake up, it's time." He just groaned, switching around his positions. "Come on, we should be getting our Hogwarts letter today," that seemed to at least gather his interest, "we promised Lily that we would go meet her!" that got him awake.

They both sneaked out the house, doing their best to make a quiet escape.

They met at the hollow tree, the tree where they first met, at first it was just Kagome and Severus tree, now it's Severus and Lily, it was claimed to be all three of their tree. Claiming that all three of them were best friends, though Kagome was more of a shadow, only going along for her brother. She was right two years ago, her feeling was right. Although she was happy that her brother made a friend she's never felt so alone.

"Do you really think they're coming?" Lily asked in excitement, the new school year was going to start soon, none of the kids had yet received the acceptance letter to Hogwarts and figuring that today was the last day to get them, it was decided they would meet at the tree to get it together. "Maybe they forgot about us or something."

"Don't worry Lily they'll come," Severus answered her, putting a pale shoulder on her shoulder in a comforting manner. Kagome didn't bother to say anything, knowing that no one will really pay attention to what she says anyways; instead she kept watch to the skies, waiting for the owls.

"There here!" Kagome called out, running towards the direction of the owls, she could hear Lily and Severus run after her but she was much faster and so much more athletic. She jumped to catch all three of the letters though only able to catch two while the third hit the dead grass. She bent to the ground to pick it up, squinting her eyes to see the scribbling name on the piece of paper, 'Kagome Snape,' in bold cursive letters. 'Figures,' she thought, 'that both my brother and Lily are together like always.'

She decided to stay in her spot just a little while longer, knowing that both Lily and Severus were already walking towards her (having the fact that they got tired and decided to walk) , eagerly awaiting for their letters. Kagome took a deep breath, pushing her loneliness deep within herself. She took another deep breath then released it, continuing the pattern until she was sure she willed the emotion away. 'Okay, one more,' she told herself but what she saw when releasing made her shudder. Silver.

It looked like there was silver hair. For some reason the site of it brought her body to trembles, every part of her was pulsing, something inside her head was screaming demanding to be let out, then her eyes became red. She wasn't wearing her everyday oversized clothing, instead she wore a type of red and white robe, the outfit was dripping red. She looked at her surroundings, trying to find something-anything to calm her now hyperventilating breath. The moon was red as blood. The area that she occupied was littered with dead, deformed bodies, tiny black monsters appeared from nowhere gathering the deceased forms with chains. They didn't seem like they noticed her, until she moved, that's when they lunged at her. Chains in hand, mouth open wide ready to bite, but somehow she knew, they weren't going to eat her, no they were taking her.

Taking her to hell.

"..gome, Kagome are you alright? Kagome!" She felt hands shake her shoulders snapping her out of her haze, "what?" She asked. "Are you alright?" She heard Lily ask, she just nodded in response, her head still throbbing painfully. She looked at her brother, he was in front of her it's his arms that are on her. Not some beast. She briefly looked past him, the silver hair was gone, everything was back to normal. "Um, here," she said, thrusting the two letter to her brothers hand, "I have to go," she told them her voice quivering. For the first time, as she ran away; she brushed her brother away, leaving him behind without a second thought.

She ran and ran and ran, even when it started to hurt she had continued to run; already accustomed with working through pain, she kept running until she reached the big pink house. She climbed up the long tree on the side, careful to move along the branch so she won't fall. When she finally steadied herself on the spot that she wanted, which was by a windowsill, loud enough for the person in the room to hear but soft enough so the whole house won't hear. "Come on."

After knocking repeatedly for an extent of time someone had finally threw it open and you can tell by the loud bang it made that the person opening it was very irritated, "who in the hell- Kagome?" The eleven year old girl smiled, " hey," she whispered softly, "can I come in?"

This was her only friend.

Through out her life both her and her brother left the house often, their father hadn't cared much. The only time he cared was at night because he didn't want the police showing up for whatever reason and begin starting up questions. So when her and her brother went out to explore they never talked to anyone. Severus doesn't like being anywhere near muggles and Kagome just doesn't want him to be alone, making Lily the first friend they ever made. (Though she wasn't really Kagome's friend, more like an awkward acquaintance.)

As time passed Severus became very attached to the Evans girl, forgetting all about his younger twin sister. So one night when she woke alone in their bed only to discovered that he went off to meet Lily, she decided to do her own exploring. That's when she made her own little friend. A muggle friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Her friend demanded, her cheeks turned rosy as she put a hand on each hip, "do you know what time it is young lady? It is the middle of the," she checked her watch, "the beginning of the morning, do you even care about all the things that could've happened to you!" Kagome rolled her eyes having to stifle an amused chuckle from her friends actions, "oh mum, I'm so sorry! Won't you ever find it in that beautiful heart of yours to forgive me! If you can't, I'll just die!" Kagome played out dramatically, swinging herself onto her friends bed. "Oh Sango," Kagome groaned, "I'm in love with your bed!"

Sango rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah, now move over so I can lay down." She tugged on the covers, "get up you lazy bum." Kagome shook her head, "nope, I think I just might stay like this forever," she sighed, burying her head in the soft comforter fabric. "Fine then. I guess I'll have to pull you off then!" Sango said her voice full of determination and confidence, she grabbed the blanket that Kagome laid on in hopes of pulling her off with it. After several seconds she gave up flopping on the bed as well as Kagome, causing both girls to groan at the hard contact. "You know for a skinny girl your pretty fat."

Both girls laughed, "oh I'm going to miss this so much," Kagome said when the giggles finally died down. "What do you mean?" Sango asked, now playing with the silks of her friends black hair. Suddenly, a letter was thrust in her face, Sango sat up "is this-" "yep." Sango already knew about the wizarding world. Kagome knew that muggles weren't really suppose to know about them unless they were family, but Sango was her only real friend and Kagome never cared much for rules anyways.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss. Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

"Wow!" Sango says when she finished reading the letter, clearly not knowing what she should say "sound's interesting."

Kagome didn't go home until somewhere around three in the morning, when she sneaked back in she noted that her brother was already home and already sleeping. She looked at her letter one more time, tucking it under the single pillow she shared and turned to give her brother a quick kiss on the forehead, making sure he was comfortable. 'It's good that he's asleep,' she thought, 'he's goanna need the energy when we buy our supplies tomorrow, not to mention Lily will probably want to see all over.' She laid flat on her stomach and closed her eyes in a day dream though no dream came.

She only received just a few hours of sleep to her great relief, loving the fact that she didn't have to sleep through those nightmares much longer. "Hello," their mother, Eileen, droned from the doorway. She made her way hunch backed to the twins, she carried with her two bags. "I know you went out last night without permission and I know the two of you've been practicing magic," she cut straight through the point.

Kagome could tell without even looking that Severus wore a fearful expression. He was afraid she would tell Tobias, though he's only been given few beatings (thanks to Kagome for always cleaning up or taking credit to the mistakes he made). He's never been striked as much as his mother and sister who both often fought back or attempt- successfully provoke him. He's only been beaten few times but he doesn't want to face the abuse again.

Kagome puts a hand over her brothers wrist, putting on a brave face. "What do you want?" Eileen shook her head in either disbelief or shame with the fact that her own children didn't trust her with their little secret, thinking that she required something to keep it, "nothing," she answered, "nothing." She stared at her children, the only one really staring back was Kagome. Looking to their appearance alone you almost couldn't tell that these were the children of a pure-blood Slytherin, they looked more like a couple of poor mudbloods, how sad.

She moved her way out the room, dismissing the challenging look on Kagome face that watched her moving, "come along children," she called, "you must be there early before everything gets hogged up, grab your list and call your muggle born friend too."

After they had grabbed Lily, her mum quickly telling Lily's parents that it had something to do with wizard supplies for the first year.

This meant they were going to the wizard world. 'I can't wait to get there, Diagon Alley! ' Kagome mentally sighed, this was almost like a dream. She's spent her whole life in the muggle world. The only thing that had anything to do with the wizard world were only in books- which she would barely even read. Now- now that she's old enough everything was going to change. Here she could finally make friends, here she can finally leave. Her brother could be with Lily and she can leave, she won't have to be alone anymore, because now her brother won't need her, just like he hasn't needed her in a long time. This was her chance to start new.

They came to a stop, Kagome could only assume that this meant they were there, she looked around. At first glance it didn't seem like much. Just a dirty dead alley way that smelled like of dirty shoes and rotten food. The ground was polluted with stray plastic bags, broken bottles, and lost items. Some bricks on the black dusted bottom of the wall blocking their path were carved out making the bricks a little pinker than the rest. This place does look familiar though. "Mum, are we-" she asked tugging on her the end of Eileen's shirt, "between the muggle book store and record store" she quickly answered before Kagome could finish her question.

"And we're going to get our school supplies from some dirty street end?" Lily asked covering her nose to cut out the foul smell. "Well where else do you think it would be girl," Eileen said coldly to the younger muggle born child. She turned away from the three children, grabbing something from the inside of her jacket; her wand, and turning to the dirt filled wall. Her wand gently tapped the wall in a pattern from the carved bricks to the outer ones until all the bricks began to move and create a passage way.

"This is Diagon Alley, I will give you what you need and then I will take my leave." "You're not coming with us?" Lily asked, Eileen glared seeming annoyed by her constant questions, "I thought I had made that clear Miss Evans. I will not be going with any of you nor will I come to get you later, you will do what is needed and return home by yourselves, do I make myself clear." She said to the children, though it was clear to see that it was mostly focused on Lily.

She handed each child a big green pouch that made small clanks. Passing them, she left without another thought. "Hey Sev let's go explore for a while," Lily pleaded grabbing on to said persons arm. Severus being helpless to her call went along with her, forgetting Kagome was even there. "I guess I'll just go on my own than," Kagome said to no one, walking past the bricks which moved back in place once she did.

"First up, school uniform," she pulled at the crumbled piece of paper in her pocket to reveal an old crumbled paper that mapped Diagon Alley, "Madam Malkin's here I come."

Kagome, with the help of the map; searched for the clothing store while looking around and so far she hadn't found one reason to hate this other side of her heritage, finding Diagon Alley beautiful and wondrous. Shops and stalls at every corner selling from clothes and jewelry to toys and strange sweets. In the middle of her sight seeing she saw it. A little wooden black shop that displayed manikins dressed in hats, robes, and Hogwarts uniform clothing all up front. It was small and looked like something fancy on the inside, or at least it did to Kagome. Just on top of the display, carved in gold through the wooden letters wrote "Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions."

She took a deep breath, looking at the uniform shown beyond the glass window; she made a move to take a step then another then she felt something tug on her slightly oversized pants, looking down she saw a two tailed cat biting at her jeans. It was black, a patch of white hair on the base of its forehead, the two black tailed also had white on the tips as if it were dip dyed in there. "What are you doing, stop that," her hushed voice told the cat, it looked up at her its silver eyes stared into her black ones.

"There you are kitty!" A voice said making Kagome look up. The man before her had blonde hair, green eyes, dressed in bluish green robes with a pointed hat to match. He put both hands on his hips his breathing was slightly audible to the human ears and it seemed only after a few seconds he noticed Kagome. "Oh ello there," he greeted. Kagome smiled slightly, making sure to be polite, "hi, is this your cat?" She asked, the man shook his head, "no, this little thing ere is a stray I was jus bout ta take him to the shelter back there," he informed, pointing to the back. Kagome couldn't exactly see where he was pointing but she nodded anyways.

The kitten at her feet mewed, pawing at her pants demanding her attention. She bent down, picking up the small cat, "so its a he?" She asked petting and cradling him in her arms, "from what I can gather," he said moving to grab the black feline until it hissed at him, then snuggled deeper in Kagome's arm purring as he did. "Why don't you keep'em," the man said.

Kagome blinked, what happened to taking him to the shelter, "are you sure?" The man nodded his head, "yeah, I took care of em for a day, he didn't seem to like me as much as e likes you, so you can have em." Kagome blinked again and the kitten let off a whining mew when she stopped petting, "okay, I'll take him" she said, looking at the cat and petting him once more. "Okay," the man nodded, "well I've got to go, but if you have any questions I work at Creature palace, the little shelter I was telling you bout, it's pretty new around ere." He said walking off as he did, "ave a nice day!" "You too!" Kagome called back. "Oh and by the way young Miss, he doesn't like kitty food, he'll only eat human food!"

Kagome nodded even though the man was now gone. She turned the cat to pick him up in front of her, grabbing him by the hook of his two front arms his belly was facing her and the bottom half of his body limply hanged low. "Well," she sighed the cat looked back at her innocently cocking his head to the side, "this can't be so bad, I did need a cat anyways. What should I name you? Midnight?" She asked out herself out loud, looking at the color of his hair and its different colors, she gave him a quick once over, rethinking the name before ultimately deciding on the first one she chose.

"Let's go!" She said putting Midnight back in the cradling position in her arms and he mewed his agreement as she began to walk to her original destination. "What do you need?" she heard walking in, "I'm sure we have your si- oh dear come here!" The squat women said pulling at Kagome's arm, Midnight jumped off when she did. The woman, who she assumes is Madam Malkin; moved around her with a measuring tape taking Kagome's size, "I'll have to make a special size but I'm sure if I just tweak a few clothing I can have it in no time," Madam Malkin mumbled. She left, coming back only 10-20 minutes later.

"Here dear try this on," she said handing an outfit to Kagome while ushering her to a changing room, ''wait," Kagome called repenting against the older woman's push "just hold on a minute!" Madam Malkin sighed roughly putting her hand on her hips then she moved them, pulling at Kagome clothes as if just the sight of them hanging loosely on the young girls body bothered her, "what is it dear you did come for clothes didn't you?"

"Well yes but only for the Hogwarts uniform," Kagome answered hoping she would move on and just get her what she needed but she didn't and just told Kagome, "well then you can do both, now get out of that monstrosity and put this on." Kagome was getting agitated but not wanting to argue anymore she stormed to the changing area with Midnight on her heels.

Looking in the mirror she had to admit the outfit was cute much unlike the one outfit she already has. It was just a medium sleeve black dress shirt that was a bit ruffled along the collar a baby pink bow at the center. The sleeves ended right above her elbow, they were stretchy, holding on to the skin and puffing out inside the clothes to give her upper arm space. The shirt as a whole fit just right, being tight enough to show her curvy figure and developing breast but loose enough so she can breath and so the fabric wasn't smothering her. The skirt was different. It didn't have any designs but it was cute and simple, ending in between her knees and ankle. It wasn't tight either, if she twirled she was certain she would look like a Japanese Peony from the top.

"This is pretty nice," she told Midnight, still looking in the mirror, "should I get it?" It was strange, nice, but strange to be in an outfit like this. All she ever wore was the over sized clothes that were her dads when he was her age but he was a tall child and boy sizes are bigger than girls so it never really fit. Her face was slightly dirty and her hair was messy, everywhere and all the way to her butt, she had many split ends and was sure there were also dead pieces of hair in there as well. Midnight mewed, Kagome smiled, "yeah, why not, I saved lots of money getting you and since you don't really need any supplies I saved lots of money. Books shouldn't be too much and mum gave a little more than needed."

Kagome walked out, Midnight following her faithfully around. "Here dear," Madam Malkin said handing her what she assumed were the Hogwarts clothing, "You see, these are much better than the clothes you had before." She dusted Kagome off. Kagome then bought all the items, putting her old clothes with the uniform.

Kagome was heading to the bookstores when she found hair salon and quickly got it done. Her hair was much shorter, now ending a little below her ribcage, hair parted right in wavy curls. After that she went around bookstore to bookstore searching for every item on the list until they piled up to the point where she could no longer see where she was going and crashed straight to the body of another person.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" The other person shouted, Kagome nearly growled, "well excuse me your majesty, I'll keep that in mind the next time I'm carrying a bunch of things and can't see," she snapped back sarcastically. "Oh great, now I can't find my map!" Midnight rubbed against the arm of his new mistress comfortingly as if sensing the sudden change of her mood. "Map?" She heard the other guy say even though she could tell that he knew when she said it, it was to herself not him. "Why would you need a map unless, oh!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "yeah oh." She stood up, balancing the new items in her hands while Midnight took refuge on her shoulder the boy she bumped in to stood up, he looked around her age. He was just around a head taller than herself, his hair wavy, dark, and shaggy, the same length as her brothers though the boy before her was much cleaner, much better taken care of. "Wait," he said as she began to walk off. "I'm sorry, your obviously new and I'm not going to let you leave with such a bad first impression on me."

Lifting a questioning eyebrow Kagome turned around to face him, "let me leave?" He grinned at her questioning voice, walking towards her, he took just a few books from her to ease the carry and grabbed one hand, "yep, I guess I'll be your map now." Kagome blinked, surprised by how familiar he was acting with her despite this being their first meeting, "and if I don't want you to?"

The grin on his face soon turned to a smirk and he leaned to where his lip barely brushed her hand, "then I'll follow you. You're stuck with me now. My names Sirius Black but you could just call me your majesty." He teased. Kagome pulled her hand away, facing to leave, "a cat and now a stalker, what else am I going to find today?"

Sure enough like he said he would, Sirius followed Kagome as she left. "So what's your name?" He asked, still holding the books he took from her. "Kagome," she answered looking at him from the corner of her eye, "don't you have some family to get to or something?" Sirius shook his head, "I'll meet them later, it's not everyday I run into a pretty girl such as yourself." Not sure how to act Kagome just sighed, deciding it would be best to ignore him. "So where's your family or did you come alone?" "I came with my friend and brother, though they went off without me," Kagome felt a little uncomfortable saying this and it felt especially strange referring Lily as a friend for some reason. "Well there bad, I guess I'll just have all your company to myself."

"So by the looks of it your going to Hogwarts eh. I am too." "Well I'm sure they would love to have a charming little stalker Romeo such as yourself," Kagome replied. He put an arm around her shoulder minding the feline on it. "I'm not sure who Romeo is but I did hear charming and you're probably going to see lot of me now," he grinned, "now let me take you to Ollivanders to get you that little wand." Kagome glanced suspiciously, "how did you-" "I have my ways."

Ollivanders wand shop was a small place. The only things inside were a chair and a desk that had multiple amount of boxes beyond. "Hello! Welcome, welcome!" A man said cheerily, "you've come for a wand yes. Come, come, come, I'll find you one just right."

She went through wand to wand making thing explode, putting things on fire and ect... Not finding a wand right for her, after a while she started to be a little panicked though Ollivander seemed to find this more of a challenge while Sirius was just downright amused.

"Well let's see?" He said in the back, "I wonder, could it be," his hand reached out to grab a box but then he stopped barely touching it, "no, but maybe." His hand lifted to grab the box next to it. He brought it out to the girl, her being exhausted from the constant change of wands. "Try this one."

The wand was white, a beautiful pure shade, designing it was what looked like a dark black vine that wrapped itself around the white. Kagome picked it up giving it a small flick. White and black danced from the tips, making it's way around her body in graceful leaps, surrounding her in both warmth and cold. "Just what I expected. 12 1/2 holly wood, phoenix core." He said. "How much," Kagome asked, grabbing her pouch from her clothing bag.

"No need, I'm far more interested in seeing what this wand could do for you." Kagome scrunched her brows at his words, "I couldn't possibly do that." He looked at her intently, "you know this wand is very special," he informed, "I only have three of it's kind, all are special but this one is a much different kind. The phoenix of the other wands, they were twins but this wand, the feather in this wand was from pure evil. Though it was often fighting, often in a battle, cause while it was evil the wood that surrounds it was good, very good. Said to be blessed by a powerful priestess. Be warned, the one who possesses such a wand must be careful for danger leaks at every corner, be careful at who you trust."

* * *

"That was freaky," Sirius said as they left the shop, Kagome nodded in agreement, not sure of what to say, she breathed.

"I have to go now," she said seeing the sun so low. "I'll see you on the train, right?" Sirius asked, Kagome sighed, she was so exhausted and not used to dealing with someone so hyper, "maybe." He didn't seem to like that answer very much because he frowned, moving further away when she tried to grab the books, "I'll see you on the train again right?" He said once more, though slower this time making it clear that he wasn't really asking her.

"Sirius, give me my stuff."

He grinned laughing childishly as he ran away, "wait! Give me back my books!" She called.

"Come find me on the Express tomorrow then I'll give it back," she heard him yell, laughing merrily along his way. Kagome sighed, thinking just how exhausted he was making her. Though for some reason she couldn't stop smiling all the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Platform 9 3/4

Kagome looked at it alone, having come later than everyone else. She had to go in soon, time was running out and if she didn't leave then the Hogwarts express would leave, without her. So taking in a deep breath as she does every-so-often she walked through the brick wall and to the station to Hogwarts.

"All students on board platform 9 3/4 is about to leave."

As soon as Kagome heard that she rushed past everyone. There were mothers, fathers, grandparents, siblings, godparents, all loving families, yet she was here alone. I mean sure it's because she came late but she just new that if her mother was here she would barely give a glance, and her father, well he just doesn't care. Thinking of that, it made her glad to be there alone, though she did feel bad for leaving her brother but he probably already found Lily anyways and she would probably just feel alone again.

She walked in, there were a few others walking in too, probably saying goodbye to their caring families; they sat down, looking for open seats but Kagome, Kagome had to find her brother because she promised she would. Her eyes searched compartment to compartment failing to find the one she wants each time, almost giving up when she reached the last one, it was hard to believe her brother would be on that one though, considering the loud bickering that could be heard inside. The compartment door was open already, that was probably why she could hear them so clearly outside the little room.

When she looked inside sure enough was both her brother and Lily though she did see Sirius too. Severus was arguing with the two boys in front of him, Sirius and a boy with short messy brown hair and glasses, Lily did nothing though, all she was really doing was staring like she was waiting for something. Kagome let out a fake cough, hoping to catch their attention, nothing. Does it again, nothing. "Hey," she shouted. That got their attention.

"What is going on in here?" Kagome asked angry, putting her hands on her hips and stepping into the compartment, glaring at all three of the boys as she did. "Kagome," Sirius grinned, "you found me!" Kagome rolled her eyes moving her hands from her hips to fold it at her front, "believe it of not Sirius," she drawled out his name, "I was looking for them," she gestured to Lily and Severus, "not you."

"Them," the boy in the glasses said in surprise, both he and Sirius mouth gapped at the new information, "as in him and her, them!" He shouted, pointing to the two. "Yes," Kagome sighed, getting a little tired of this, "and didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to point," "but Kagome wouldn't you rather stay here with me," Sirius said, wiggling an eyebrow suggestively. "Don't talk to my sister that way you filthy miscreant!"

That got a whole lot more attention. "Sister!" The other two shouted. Glasses boy looked back an forth between the two, "but you are- and he is- it can't be- I don't know anything anymore," he sighed in defeat, slumping to the back of his chair. "And what's that supposed to mean," Kagome questioned, narrowing her black orbed eyes. "Look, Kagome," Sirius said, grabbing her hand like how he did at Diagon Alley and lead her down to the seat next to him. "Its just, you are much cuter than he is!"

"Get your hands off her!" Severus shouted to which Sirius rolled his eyes and shouted back, "you're still here!" Kagome slapped the back of his head, "don't talk to my brother that way!" The brunette laughed away at the pain of the other male beside him, "do you want me to hit you too!" That shut him up. "Let's leave," she told her original companions, Severus nodded standing up, Kagome made a move to leave when she felt Sirius tug on her Hogwarts uniform. "Hey, if you ever want to see those books again?"

Kagome blinked for a minute before realizing what he met. 'Damn I forgot about those!' "Give those back!" He shook his head, letting her sleeve go and laying back, "nope, I kidnapped them, you can consider yourself as my ransom." Kagome sighed, sat back down nicking her head to the side, signaling to the others that they could go. "Fine," she told him reluctantly when the others left, "what do you want?"

"Just your lovely company," Sirius grinned. Kagome sighed again, switching her seat to the front booth to put a bit more distance from each other. "Hey, you!" The boy next to Sirius said to which Kagome frowned slightly, "my name isn't 'hey, you.' It's Kagome, Ka-go-me," she told him, finding that line somewhat familiar. "Well I'm James, James Potter and I'm going to be the greatest Gyffindor there is, how about you?" Kagome shrugged, "I don't really care about where to go," she said, "I really can't tell the difference, I mean where you go is just where you go. We'll all be learning the same thing anyways."

Both James and Sirius gasped at her words, "no difference, there are plenty of difference!" James gapped, "look Kagome, if you don't know the difference between houses then you obviously know less than I thought," Sirius said. "We'll all be doing the same thing, so what's the point!" She exclaimed, not really knowing why the two were taking this so serious. "The point, you want to know what's the point! How could you not get what the point is!"

"Okay, I'm leaving!" Kagome exclaimed, not able to take the hyper-ness of both boys combined but when her feet lifted the rest of her weight to leave she was pushed right back down by both boys arm from arm. "Sorry love, but I'm afraid you're not going anywhere." Sirius told her in a voice that said 'for a matter of fact.' "You're not going anywhere," James smirked. His grip on her arm tightened just a bit, though not to the point to where it will cause pain. That brought her back to both a familiarity but also seeming foreign at the same time and her head started pounding ever so slightly.

"You will stay here and learn all about the greatness of Gryffindor even if it takes the whole express ri-"

"We have arrived at Hogwarts."

They heard, Kagome twisted and turned and as soon as she was free from their grasp she made a break for it, moving through the students at the narrow walk way, "we'll see you after the sorting!" "Go for Gryffindor!" Kagome made sure to resist the temptation of looking back, fearing that doing so will only serve to slow her down, 'I so hope he's not another stalker.'

Kagome took a breath, looking back as she walked, trying to make sure the two hadn't followed her behind, awhile later she face the front, sighing as she did so, 'there gone.' She followed the crowd leading to the great hall, where they are said to be sorted to houses. "Hello students," she heard bringing her attention to the front of the room. There was a huge stand designed in gold and white, behind it was a large curving table that moved just around. Everyone was standing, are at least all the first years were. The higher grades were already seated in there respective house symbol cover colored table. She shivered at seeing Slytherin, a snake, she hates snakes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry here you will be..." Kagome zoned out through most of it, paying attention to only few at a time, the hat was brought out.

_"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me." The hat was a mixture of grey, black, and brown. The wrinkles on its face formed a face. After the first call she just zoned out once more. Was there really a difference of what house you get sort to, did it really matter so much that both of her newly made 'friends' went crazy when she said it doesn't. She just didn't know, it might take her awhile to adjust to this new place.

"Sirius Black."

She turned to face the sorting chair, not really knowing why she did, she leaned on the wall for support, watching from afar. He looked nervous, like he was sweating buckets. Maybe he was afraid that he won't get to Gryffindor, but then again, it was James who said he wanted to be a Gryffindor not Sirius. Though thinking back to the train ride and their conversation (if you could really call it that), made her eyes widen. 'He still has my books!'

"Gryffindor!"

At the call Sirius face lighted up in a relieved grin as he walked to the Gryffindor's table, some clapped, others patted his back, and everyone cheered in greeting to their new member. Kagome watched as the book stealer made a move to sit down, happy beyond belief, though his smile wavered just slightly when he looked towards the direction of the Slytherin house. He then quickly turned his attention to his new house members, his smile returning at full force. When she looked around she saw all of Slytherin and some first years like their selves scowling at him from their own seat. Something about him being a Gryffindor didn't please them at all.

"Lily Evans."

She must have been thinking for a while for them to already be at E. Kagome wasn't exactly sure where she thought Lily should be, she wasn't sure if Lily herself, had a house that she preferred. Though whatever it was being told to her, she seemed to smile at it anyways. It was ultimately decide by the hat where she would be in the end anyways.

"Gryffindor!"

For some reason Kagome frowned, not knowing even to herself why. Lily Evans of Gryffindor, the brave and the bold. She didn't know why it sounds so wrong to her.

Time went on.

"Remus Lupin."

"Gryffindor!"

And on.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Gryffindor!"

And on.

"James Potter."

Kagome turned her attention to the calling once again at hearing the familiar name. Unlike Sirius, James wasn't nervous, in fact he practically danced his way up the stage. He wanted to be in Gryffindor and from how he sounded like on the train, he knew he was going to be in it too. after all he did say he was going to be 'the greatest Gryffindor there is,' so she could count on that making him either very confident or very cocky or maybe just both.

"Gryffindor!"

His hand flew up in the air in pride as he ran to the eagerly awaiting Gryffindors, finding the familiar face of Sirius and sitting with him. Kagome took notice that Lily sat at the farthest seat away from the two, but kept staring at them when James came.

And once again, time went on. Kagome didn't really pay any attention to who was who, keeping only half an ear open for either her oh her brothers name, whomever they called next.

"Kagome Snape."

She walked forward, not really caring to where she goes. She doesn't really know to much about Hogwart, or their houses. Only the basics and what her mother said about being a Slytherin, though her mother never talked much about it, her father didn't like it when they talked about anything to do with magic. So when the old hat was placed on her head she didn't really know what would happen.

'How interesting, how very interesting indeed," the hat spoke to the corridors of her mind. 'Now lets see here, You couldn't possibly be a Slytherin, no, you would never go through the lengths they do to achieve a goal, your very stubborn so even if I put you there you wouldn't learn there way very well. Your very smart I see, very, very smart, just not smart enough to be a Ravenclaw.' Kagome felt her hand twitch, wanting to choke the thing before clenching her hands, remembering that you can't really choke a hat. 'Hufflepuff. That seems very fitting but it seems there is something you are hiding, something you are hiding from even yourself and Hufflepuff will do no good with that. So this only leaves you with...'

"Gryffindor!"

Kagome walked over to the table smiling nervously at all the happy faces greeting her. It seems most people here are very cheerful. She could see Sirius and James call her over though she tried to pretend not to see them. That only served no good cause they got out of their seats to grab both arms, just like on the express; and guided her to the spot they were in. "Well looky here mate," Sirius told James from the other side of Kagome, putting an arm around her shoulder, "looks like Kagome made Gryffindor after all, we'll definitely be seeing much more of each other." His last half of the sentence going to Kagome. "Oh yay," she replied weakly. "Gryffindor is great, you'll see!" James patted her back enthusiastically.

"Severus Snape."

"Slytherin!"

"Figures," James sneered, " a rotten no good Slytherin, no wonder I didn't like him." "Why?" Kagome asked, Sirius answered, "another thing to know, love, Slytherins are the natural enemy of Gryffindors." Kagome sighed.

'Oh yay.'

* * *

She found out later that day that maybe these classes just weren't as easy as her own (secret) self study lessons at home. For one she actually had to work worth people. Not to mention dealing with Sirius and James! Merlin! After everything she was ever put through and now this! It was now becoming increasingly clear that someone up there had it out for her.

"Wake up!" She heard the teacher snap to her and the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin house members. "Sleeping time is over ya lazy bums! "

"Who shoved a broom up her bloody arse," Kagome heard Sirius comment to James to which he nodded as Madam Hooch kept yelling at students. "Make that two," James added back, "or three. "

"Alright then, " she huffed, running a hand through her shoulder length hair, "let's just get it on with, now stand to the right of your broom." She instructed the rather large class. The students followed her instruction, some swiftly, some slowly, some, for one reason or another, were just plain confused. "To the right, " she instructed, "to the right! "

Kagome couldn't help but giggle along with the rest of her classmates at the nervous mistake the few of them were making. "Well isn't she just a pot of sunshine," her roommate, Molly Prewett, whispered from her side. Kagome nodded in agreement. She's only known Molly for a short while but Molly was very kind to her anyways as the many other wizards she has seen and met so far, though she has met few who did not apply to this. For one there was Bellatrix Black, to her surprise was Sirius Cousin; that girl was completely off her knockers and in a mere five minutes she learned to hate the Slytherin girl with a passion.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors all shared a class together so it was unfortunate for her to have to see the little twit everyday, though she tried to look to the bright side, at least she can see her brother everyday. All of his attention was hogged though, he never seeked her out once, only moving his focus towards Lily and some of the other first year Slytherins like Lucius Malfoy, a bratty boy who seemed to believe the world should worship the ground he girlishly walked on.

Never-the-less Kagome was glad that he had made some friends of his own, even if she doesn't agree with the ones he had gathered to his attention.

"Now on my mark, you will lift your left hand up and strongly say up!" Madam Hooch told the class loudly. Kagome put her hand above her broom stick, "1, 2, 3!" She didn't say up straight away. Instead she watched the others struggling with their task, "come on now, put some feeling to it!" Still with her words of instructions most brooms barely floated a feet high, as so a rare few managed to bring the broom to their hand.

Kagome looked to the wooden object sitting limply at her feet, she took a deep breath in and a deep one out to calm her nerves, "up!"

She could see it, the pinkish light that encased her hands in color when she is secretly practicing her hand magic. The same light showed around the object of her choice and like a magnent it immediatley flew to connect with the flesh of her pale white hand. It came so hard and so fast that when it reached her, the skin hit it with a large smack making Kagome hiss from the surprise of the impact.

She pushed the object to her other hand, shaking out the left hand that had now grown a narrow long red mark. "Oh dear are you alright!" Molly shouted, grabbing Kagome's hand and tending to the swollen mark with motherly care. "I'm fine," she responded, attempting to take her hand away from the red heads grasp with little to no succession. Kagome sighed, it didn't really hurt that bad, she's been through worst, not many things hurt her anyways. Though she can't say she wasn't the least bit caught off guard by the event.

Kagome's attention was brought to the silence of the outside area, the smack must have been so loud that it brought others attention to herself. It was a few minutes later when she heard the cackling. "Can the little half-breed not handle her little broom," Bellatrix taunted, hounding with laughter, soon being followed by a multiple of other other Slytherin members. Kagome glared towards her direction, opening her mouth to defend herself when the two boys that she knew barley anything about stood to her defense.

"Oi shut up you filthy snake! Your stupid voice is making my ears bleed, you sound more like a dead bird!" The brunette with the round glasses lens defended. Bellatrix wiped the tear that escaped from her eyes by laughing so hard, a sadistic smirk on her face, giggling unashamed of who sees. "Now why should I listen to a blood traitor like you, Potter." She pushed his name out like a disease, cringing as if speaking it left a nasty taste to her tongue. She looked back at Kagome, "what is it half-breed," she sneered, "are you just so pathetic that you have to get two boys to defend you!" Kagome clenched her fist, her face switching to an angry red, it's not like she wanted them to defend her, they just did, Merlin knows why.

"Oh come on Cousin," Sirius drawled out in a mocking manner, his back hunched and both hands in a pocket. "You're just jealous of Kagomes natural beauty and magical gift, it's not her fault that she's better than you, you can't even lift your broom off the bloody ground. And how many times have you done this again. You've failed so many times, i'm surprised they even let you in the school!" Sirius smirked as Bellatrix stopped her laughing, her cheeks growing to an angry red in replacement.

"Don't you dare call me that," she spat at the younger boy. "You have no right's to speak to me or of any of my doings you bloody disgrace!" Sirius didn't do anything, he didn't move. Kagome knew though, she didn't have to see his face or look into his eyes to tell what he was feeling. Shame. Anger. Resent. Bitterness. Hurt. And maybe just a bit of self-loathing. Everything that she felt, tried to hide, to banish, when she takes those deep breaths.

"You have never, ever done anything right in your miserable blood traitorous life," the wild haired girl continued, "all you had to do was be a Slytherin and everything would have been just fine, but no, you had to be a pathetic kitten."

She smirked, a thought forming into her head. Her back grew straighter and head held higher, pleased at the little piece of information in her head. " Just imagine how dear old Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga will react," she mused, "I'd bet they'll finally disown you for sure."

"Shut it, belly," Kagome said, everyone looked back at her in shock, having seen her to be not one for rude words or much talk in the short time they've known her. She slowly walked in front of the two defending boys. "Who needs your family anyways, if they're all like you then they sound like nothing more than a big, stupid, ugly, pain in the arse to me." Kagome smiled, though this one wasn't fake like most, it wasn't real either. It was just nothing, completely empty, and that was something scary.

"Why should Sirius have to change the way he is? If you ask me, even though I haven't know him long, I think he's perfect just being himself. If anything it's you and your family needing to change cause I sure as hell don't want to listen to your squeaky, screeching voice all year, with all your bloody talk of pure-blood domination! You are not better than the rest of us! Your family is not better than the rest of us! If we are pathetic than you are the most pathetic of us all!"

Bellatrix face grew increasingly red, grinding her teeth, forming her mouth to a snarl, 'how dare the filthy!' She lunged at the smaller form of the opposite house, malice intent shown brightly through her features. Kagome only ducked to avoid the impact as if it was second nature to avoid such an attack, making the Slytherin fly over her and past both the raven and brunette haired boys. She then hit the hard grass and dirt made floor with a dud, landing face first.

A whistle broke through air. The crowd of students broke down to a hallway pass towards the group of four as Madam Hooch shouted, "move out of my way!" The woman knelt down to the girl who was clutching her face tightly, "come on now, let me see," she tsked, removing the girl hands away to look for any injuries. Dirt clutched the side of her face, a few pieces of grass twirled in her raven locks. Her cheeks were still rosy, but her nose had changed to a swollen shade of purple as a small string of blood drooled from her nose. "Come on," the flying teacher pulled her up by her arm, moving past the passage once again to go to the building, "lets get you cleaned up."

"I don't want to see anyone on their broomsticks, when I get back everyone should be on the floor!"

Kagome sighed looking around, she lost sight of Molly through all the chaos, then she sighed again knowing how much attention it must have brought her now. A hand clasped her shoulder though she didn't turn back, already knowing who the hand belongs to. "Thanks for helping me out there," he told her lowly, though he didn't really have to since the multiple voices of mingling students surrounded them; she turned back at his serious face and gave a genuine smile. "Well, I know you tried to help me and she was really beating your bloody arse out there..." She trailed playfully.

"Oh, so she has claws now does she," he joked back, the two laughed together for a time before the laughing died down and he grinned.

"So you think I'm perfect huh."


	4. Chapter 4

'Why am I doing this?' Kagome wondered to herself.

It was already way past curfew and here she was, despite everything. The fact that she was unaware of the consequence she will face if she was discovered didn't bother her the slightest. She was however, growing incredibly pissed at the maze like school and their stupid moving stairs too. Why does a wizard school have to be so bloody complicated!

She couldn't sleep, her insomnia usually keeping her awake for most nights; so she decided to do what she always does when having trouble with forcing herself to sleep, go and explore. Eventually she lost her way and became lost, so very lost. Being lost had also given her time to think of the day events. To think in just one day Kagome Snape drew to be the talk of the school, on the very first day! To think it all started because of a bloody broomstick.

_"Half-breed!"_

Half-breed. The word itself sounded so familiar bringing that pulsing to her head and a dull ache in her heart that longed for something she doesn't know. It brought a painful feeling to her heart, a feeling not to herself but to another. She just didn't understand who or why.

To add to that, by the look of events from today, her brother may be slightly ashamed of her. The people of his house don't even know that they're related, just that they both share a last name.

_"Severus, Severus!" She called. She ran over to him, he was carrying his books, walking towards the Slytherin dormitory. The ending of the day was nearing and classes were now over, so all student were heading to their sleeping quarters. She herself did not plan on doing any until she gets what she wanted done, one involved getting her books from Sirius to which he has yet to return to her. She really didn't feel like getting detention in the first week just because the absence of a few books. _

_She gets to him, not really out of breath, just slightly exhausted from both adjusting and meeting so many new people. Of course she knows that he is too and it brings a smile to her face knowing that he'll finally rest without hearing the screams or shattering objects or flesh harshly connecting to other flesh. No, nothing, nothing but peace. For the many years to come he'll be able to sleep in peace while she remains awake, but it's fine. Just as long as he's okay._

_"How was your first day?" She asked, touching the skin of the phalange that was rested on the back covering of his text book. It brought her a strange happiness to speak with him like this once again. It hadn't been like this since they were nine, before Lily came to the young duo's lives._

_"It was fine," he told her looking down, that was new. They didn't exactly talk much anymore, with him and Lily off in their own world together, making Kagome the awkward, silent third wheel; but whenever they did speak to the other he never once avoided her gaze. She didn't say anything though, just smiled, "me too, I also made some new friends."_

_She saw him scowl at that, but he still didn't look up at her, "you mean those hooligans." His voice was calm and Kagome blinked, 'hooligans,' but then she remembered. Sirius and James met Severus on the train and they didn't exactly become 'best buds,' as she heard muggles say._

_"Well yes them..." She trailed not really sure if she should disagree or not, " but I also made some other friends, even some in other houses! How about you?" She so hoped he would say yes, she still wanted to live her own life away from being the protective shadow behind her brother, but she also didn't want to leave him miserable in his life because of a lack of social skills. "I did, they're all like me."_

_Kagome smiled at that, not really sure of what the 'like me' thing was all about but she assumed he meant Slytherin._

_"Well that's good," she smiled. "Severus come on!" She heard. It was one of the boys from Lucius Malfoy's group of pureblood Malfoy fan boys. The group was a little further up down the hall from the twins. Severus twitched at the calling of his name and finally lifted his head to face the pureblood group, he turned towards them, his back facing her, "I have to go. Bye."_

_He didn't even face her when he said his departing words, he didn't wait for her response, just left. Kagome's face lessened to a soft, that kind of hurt, "okay,bye!" She shouted as his figure grew farther away from each other, she waited for him to join the other Slytherins. 'I still have to get my books from Sirius!' She panicked, eye's widening in the process. She ended up running past the group, hearing just a bit of the conversation they held._

_"Do you know that Gryffindor freak," asked one, Lucius Malfoy. She heard the response too. The way her brother answered Lucius._

_"No."_

_That hurt a lot._

Kagome breathed in, why? She breathed out, she just doesn't understand why. Why was he so ashamed of her, his own twin sister? Was it because of what happed with Bellatrix? Was it because she had befriended the two people he deemed as 'hooligans?' Or was it because they were in opposing houses, because apparently a Gryffindor and a Slytherin just can't get along.

She sighed, 'is this how we're going to be for the rest of our life,' she thought, 'it feels like I'm starting to mean less and less to my very own twin everyday now. As if I'm almost nothing.'

This had happened increasingly since the day they met Lily, since the day she first became lonely. Now though, it seems like he was casting out her very existence.

Kagome shook her head, slapping her cheeks lightly in the dark corridor. She was lost in a magical school, with no place to go, nowhere to go, well just maybe she'll find her way to the male Gryffindors dorm, since she never did get her book backs. Which means she had to stop obsessing over the matters of the day and focus on finding her way through the halls.

"Aren't you up just a tad bit late my lady," she heard the voice of Sir Nicholas otherwise known as 'Nearly Headless Nick.'

"Hello Sir Nicholas," Kagome greeted, smiling politely as she did so, "what are you doing up so late at night?" The nearly headless ghost grimaced slightly at her question, "what am I doing up," he said, "my lady, you are the one who should not be straying from your bed room so late past curfew. Now if Headmaster Dumbledore were to find out I imagine you would be in quit a lot of trouble young lady." He chided.

Kagome looked down, pretending to be ashamed as to fool the ghost before her. "I'm sorry. It's just, I've never been away from home before and I'm feeling a bit of what the muggles call 'home sick.' I thought that maybe if I search the grounds I would feel better but then I got lost." She quivered her lips lightly, forcing her eyes to water. If she was really good at anything it was playing pretend.

Headless Nick frowned at the half-wizard, half-muggle girl, not able to see throught her deceit. "Well then, I will keep quiet just this once, but don't do this again, okay?" Kagome nodded and Headless Nick leaned to her level to give the directions to the Gryffindor corridors.

* * *

Now that she knew how to get back to the Gryffindor tower she could get to the boys room, find Sirius and finally get her books back.

"Password," the fat lady in the portrait asked. Kagome thought for a moment, searching her memory for the password given to her by voice that very day. She whispered it gently, not wanting any by-passing teachers to hear that she was awake and come to investigate. The door slid open at the password letting Kagome enter the common room, Kagome entered, the door automatically shutting behind sneezed and shivered lightly, 'maybe I should go get a blanket before I completely raid his sleep.' She walked to the painting towards the girls room, eager to enter the room and get something to ease her chills but she hid behind the wall creases to blend in with the dark shadows once she heard voices.

"Get off me you bloody git!" A voice exclaimed in a hush whisper, Kagome scrunched her eyes, 'that voice sounds so familiar.' "Oi! Don't blame me mate it's these bloody stairs fault, turning to a bloody slide every time I get up!" Now she knows for certain who is there, without a doubt. She pushed herself off the wall, walking to the stairs where she put both hands on her hips, waiting for the two boys resting on the floor to notice that she was there. After a few minutes of watching them continuously attempt to move their way up the stairs without noticing her presents even once she put her fingers to her lips to create a sharp whistle.

"Shhh," They turned back to hush before continuing to attempt to climb their way up the stairs turned slide. She raised an eyebrow in surprise at the fact that Sirius almost made it to the top, almost reaching to the floor of the girls room when his fingers slipped and his shoes lost his grip of the slide. He attempted to twist around to face the front but that had only served to cause problems as he came rolling down. James eyes widened at seeing Sirius body hurling towards him and effectively moved out the way, though this also caused him to loose his own grip causing him to slide down painful and slow by the skin of his stomach.

Sirius finally stopped tumbling down as he was once again at the bottom of the stairs. His head hitting the floor making him groan and his eyes were shut so he had not seen that his head landed at Kagomes feet, or the glare she was giving him from above. "Ow!" he moaned, putting one hand to touch the eye of his handsome face, he opened the other then moved his hand so he could have both open with a squint and a grin.

"Why hello Kagome, what are you doing up so late, don't tell me you went to see me cause you miss me didn't you," he said cockily mocking feature on his face. Though that fell when Kagome lifted her foot, putting the heel of her shoe just centimeters away from his face, "in your dreams." She could tell that he was grinning again despite the clear threat that was shown in front of him, a cocky retort forming in his mind, " no, in yours."

James laughed at the two, stifling just a few to be as quiet as he can, "you two act like some dysfunctional married couple!" Kagome eyes narrowed and she brought her foot away from the boy on the floor who just seemed to keep staring at her leg for some reason. "Like I would marry him," she huffed, this boy was much to cocky and took way to much energy, why on Earth would she ever marry him. She silently cursed James and blessed the light for covering the shade of red that dimmed her cheeks.

"Oh come on love," Sirius poked at her foot, still on the ground but changing his position to on his stomach, "you know you can't resist after all I'm perfect," he teased. Kagome nearly growled but tried not to knowing how impolite that would be, though now that she thought about it, she hasn't exactly been to polite to him since they met. James rolled his eyes with a small smirk on his face, maybe it'll be fun hanging out with them, especially when seeing both Kagome and Sirius act like this. "You just had to say he was perfect," James added his voice sounding of a mock haunt, "he hasn't let that go all day, seriously when will it end." He waved his hands to the sky in a motion of playful torture.

"Oh just shut up," she said and James just started cracking up, knowing that she had know come back to what Sirius had just said, "just get up and give me my books!" James blinked in confusion, adjusting his glasses to keep them from falling off his face, he does vaguely remember hearing them talk about Sirius stealing her books when they met on the train.

"So why are you two trying to get to the girls room?" Kagome asked. James stifled one more laugh and grinned, "well your boyfriend here wanted to see ya," he teased. Kagome blushed harder, continuing to thank the shadows for hiding such a thing, personally, she won't ever live this down. "Isn't that right mate," James teased to Sirius, "Sirius." The boy in questioned had seemed to be off in his own little world, not moving from the spot he was in when he first landed. "Sirius?"

He finally snapped out of it, "huh what," he questioned rather intelligently, finally looking away from the object he was staring and grinning quite intently to. "Oh, um' yeah' sure," he answered not really knowing what was going on, he stood up, "let's go to the common room." Kagome raised an eyebrow looking at him James shrugged looking a bit bored now. "Why would we go to the common room?" She asked.

Sirius grabbed her hand and leaned forward like he was going to kiss it, a smirk playfully gracing his attractive face, "well M'lady I just thought if we were all going to talk then we might as well do it in a nice warm comfortable area instead of a stone cold, slightly creepy stair railing." Sirius moved back up, releasing her hand and putting his hands in a more 'this or that' position, "but hey, if that's what your in to."

"Kagome," James gasped, playing along with Sirius. "I had no idea, and here I thought you were a good girl," Kagome felt as if she just might pass out from all the heat on her face, "let's just go." She walked out again through the painting wall, laying herself on the red couch of the common room. The two male Gryffindor males looked at each other and shrugged as if giving a silent saying before joining the girl.

James rushed to the smaller, second-longest couch in the room, "Aw you took all the good couches," Sirius whined, pouting playfully for effect, "don't pout Sirius, it doesn't look good on you," Kagome remarked equally playful. He stopped pouting, a bit surprise, first she defends him by striking brutal words to his cousin and now she's being playful. "Just go find a place to sit."

A smirk fell to his face and he ran over to the large couch Kagome was in and jumped to her. His face landing just below her breast and stomach at her waist, "I found a place," his voice muffled through her clothing. Kagome flushed, only used to such contact from her brother from when they were younger, "get off me," she hissed lowly, pushing his body off her own. He grabbed her own article of clothing, making the two both fall with Sirius on his back, "now who's on who."

"You two really are like a married couple," James stated as he saw the scene, he turned his head away from them, pretending to make gagging noises, "hey lovebirds mind flirting somewhere else." Kagome grabbed the pillow that fell with them off the couch and launched it at James, eliciting a sharp "hey" from the boy, "are not," she told him childishly.

"Oh come on love," Sirius started, "no need to be embarrassed." Kagome glared at the boy under her, going to a position where she is straddling him, rather than just being on him, "you're right," she said, putting a sweet smile on her face. Sirius gulped, finding the smile not as sweet as it seemed, envying James for not being able to see her expression, "why waste my time being embarrassed," she added. One hand slid on the couch, finger searching for an object on the red sitting area until she found grasp. "When I could just do this!"

Sirius didn't have time to react when the pillow ran straight to his face and Kagome stood up with her tongue shooting out childishly, "that's what you get." Kagome jumped back onto the couch with a blissful sigh, this beats her hard broken spring bed any day. Sirius sat up with a pout, moving himself back on the couch with Kagome to which she gave a whining "no." Sirius glared playfully, "if you don't move, i'll lay on you again," he threatened, "don't think I won't do it cause I will, I'm crazy."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his weak joke but made room for him anyways and the room was left in silence, none of the three newly made friends saying a word. "What's the muggle world like?" Sirius finally asked, breaking the silence. "You're parents never told you about the muggle world before?" James said, eyes closing in the silence of the dimly lighted room, he paused opening his eyes to an effortless squint, "oh, that's right you're a Black."

Kagome eyes were also closed but she could feel Sirius stiff uncomfortably from her side, "what's so wrong about being a Black?" She asked raising one questioning eye open to the boy next to her. He coughed, laughing weakly and raising a slender hand to scratch the back of his neck uncomfortably. It was becoming increasingly clear that the name was of huge importance and that peaked Kagomes curiosity greatly. "Don't worry love, it's not important."

She wanted ask him, assault him with row after row of question just until she was satisfied but it was clear that 'Black,' wasn't liked and may bring pain to the boy in explaining the origin of his family and meaning. So Kagome just closed her opened eye and hummed, she'll get answers eventually, whether he tells her or not.

"Well since you want to know about the muggle world, why don't we just play a muggle game," Kagome suggested, sitting up straight, "it's called 20 questions."

Eventually the trio fell asleep, Kagome being of the last, but in the middle of night when the owl were hooting and the outside of the forest were stiff and still with rest of their own. The medium length raven Gryffindor woke from his sleep with a groggy yawn. He stared at his new 'mate,' the boy with the glasses. He was only half way on the couch, the rest of his body being off to almost touch the floor, a bit of drool dripping down his face. The Gryffindor girl next to him was squirming lightly, her head had fallen to lay on his stomach somewhere within the night and her hand clenched on the left side of his night wear.

If he were to be honest he would say that he didn't know how to comfort her. His younger brother never asked him for such a thing, claiming a Black doesn't need comfort, they're to strong for that! His parents never comforted him, claiming just the same words. It was obvious that she needed though, by how tightly she held him, the way she moved as if trying to escape a beast, the hot air that moved to his clothing through his skin from her heavy panting, so he just did what he always wanted to be done to him.

He pushed her up the best way he could, trying not to wake her, and he pulled her to his arms in a hug like how he always wanted to be pulled. Ran his fingers through her hair like how he wished for his mother to do to him. When she calmed down he felt her arms wrap around his torso and her face nuzzle to his neck. It was that moment where he may or may have not relished in the feeling of his first embrace. (Even if the person he was sharing it with was at rest.)

He grinned ever so slightly, pink tinting his face and slowly growing steady as he thought of what happened in just a few hours, 'really love, frilly whites."

* * *

"How scandalous!" Molly exclaimed to Kagome, "you're lucky I wake up so early and found you before the house prefect had, do you know how much trouble you would be in right about now if I hadn't!" Only few of those words registered in Kagomes head as she yawned tiredly. All she knew was finally going to sleep, waking up in Sirius arms for reasons that were very much unknown to her and then hearing Molly's screeching.

"You don't sneak out the room just to sleep with the boys its just- just- just," she tripped over her words, "I can't remember the word but I know it means that it wasn't right!" Kagome sighed at her friend, putting a hand to her shoulder so to calm her down as she bounced everywhere with all her hyper shock. She honestly doesn't get the big deal but it really doesn't matter, "relax Molly, its not like we did anything."

Molly huffed, "you better not!" Her hands crossed around her, her face was growing increasingly red from all the scolding (yelling) she was giving her friend. She put her hands on her hips and looked at the raven head with a motherly 'your-in-so-much-trouble,' glare. Kagome sighed, how long does it take to reach the main hall! Molly continued her ranting, "really it's bad enough that you left after curfew hours but you just had to fall asleep on the couch with a boy! A Black nonetheless!"

Suddenly Kagome hadn't felt quite as tired. Molly was still going on and on, it was so fast that she had barely caught a word of what the ginger said but she did hear one thing clearly, a Black, as in Sirius or more like his name. She scrunched her eyes, "hey Molly, what's so special about the Black family?" she asked. Molly's mouth gaped open and Kagome could basically feel the amazement radiating off her skin,"you don't know!" Each word was left with a pause after saying for the effect and the Snape girl rolled her eyes.

"Why they're only one of the most known noble pure-blood families in the wizarding world," Molly answered, "though i do suppose they're not the worst ones out there. No, the worst just may be the Malfoys. Now I wouldn't be surprised if the whole lot of them were worshipers of, well 'you know who.' She whispered the last person.

"You mean Voldemort?" Kagome asked confused. She was thrust back by the Prewett, who put a hand over the others mouth. "Are you mad!" She hissed, "don't say his name out loud!" Kagome rolled her eyes, "come on Molly it's just a name." Her eyes widened, "just a name, just a name! It's only just the name of one of the deadliest wizards known to wizard kind! Even Dumbledore can't put'em down!"

Kagome rolled her eyes once again, "it's not like the Headmaster is invincible," she mumbled. "Come on," Kagome gestured walking up, "the main hall is just up there and i'm starved." As they walked to the main hall there were a few things they heard that didn't please Kagome one bit. "Come on nerd why don't you get up!" There was the sound of a soft groan, "oh I get it you're too weak or maybe you're just chicken," came another, the sound of book echoed through, "come on!" The two voices taunted.

They were finally in sight. Kagome could see them. Two boys, Slytherin as far as she could tell were picking on a boy with black hair who was on the floor, she couldn't exactly see what house he was in though. "Oh dear," she heard Molly say, the two boys were kicking him.

_"Come on you little shit got something to say now!"_

She felt her eyes brim with furious tears but checked herself to keep them in, this has to stop now. ' How does it go again," she thought back, her hands lifted up and pointed to the bullies. "Calvario," the light glow showed on her fingers, Molly eyes went wide, "did you just use hand magic," she asked, Kagome nodded, "what did you do?" She put her finger on her lip in a silent gesture and motioned her hands towards the bullies, the fresh feel of giddiness and delight moving through her in waves.

One of the Slytherin boys kicked the defenseless boy in the stomach, his laugh sadistic as he ran his fingers through his brown tresses causing Kagome to smirk. The boy let out a scream as he brought his hand to his face only to see large clumps of short brown hair coming from the top of his head. The distress cry brought the other Slytherins attention to his, he laughed at his friends, closing his stomach hard from the hilarity of the the others steadying baldness. That is until he noticed his own black guy ones, falling to the floor.

Kagome cracked up as soon as she heard the other scream, holding to Molly (who was stifling her own laughter) to keep from falling. "I want my mum! " Was heard through the Hogwarts corridors, "now this is my idea of fun, " she giggled, moving to the boy that slowly got from the ground.

She kneeled over him, first object she picks up from the ground is his blog round glasses, much similar to the ones James wear. "Here you go, " she said gently, giving him a polite smile. She couldn't see his face, his hair was just a bit long and he hadn't made a move to put it other where yet. "Thank you, " he mumbled his hand out stretching to reach for the object in her hand.

For just a split second, both hands touched and she felt it, she saw it. The burn that had slowly spread up her arm from his touch, just like with Sango. Of course it was just her imagination. She felt the burn, the scorch, could see and touch it, but no one else could, so it had to be just her. She'll bare with the pain.

_"Miroku..."_

The voice whispered in her head, a voice that she lat heard when she met Sango. She fought the shiver that moved through her body. The voice that seemed so familiar with her, powerful, tempting, dark - " are you two going to just state at each other all day or what? " It was Molly's voice that snapped her out. She looked up to the ginger, for some reason she had a grin on her face and Kagome wasn't sure whether she should be afraid of not.

"So I presume it was you two ladies that have saved me from my tormentors," he said, Molly leaned down to their level, a grin still moving on her face, "oh no, that was all Kagome here! " Now she finally saw his face, he looked up at the two ladies, seeing Molly first then Kagome, he looks at her and she sees shock, relief, joy, recognition, and sorrow. For a split second she thought he said her name. When he did, or at least when she thought he did, it brought such an intense pain to her head and heart, so she figured she had to make this quick.

"Well here's your boo-" her eyes widened, "books, " she finished. Her eye twitched ever so slight at the memory that had come to mind, 'Sirius,' her mind hissed. That little thief still has her books!

"I'm sorry, I have to go," she told them before running off the rest of the short distance to the grand hall. She rushed open the doors, students from house to house stared at her, making her feel an extreme amount of discomfort from the sudden attention. "There you are! " A voice exclaimed behind her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as he guided her to the spot, "I've been lookin all over for ya! "

"My books Sirius, " she deadpanned as he moved her to sit on his right side, James on his left, "now love I haven't the slightest clue if what you're talking about, " Sirius played innocently. Kagome glared at the boy sitting right next to her, who was now scarfing down a bucket load of breakfast, it's hard to believe that this guy is apart of some noble family. "Come on love aren't you gonna eat," he asked, Kagome huffed and turned to her other side, refusing to look or talk to him. "Oi mate! I think you made her mad," James told Sirius, but the grey eyed boy merely shook his head.

"Your not mad are you love," he said putting an arm around her shoulder to which she ignored him and shrugged the arm off. "Oh come on love," he said rather loudly this time, but Kagome still refused to speak with him instead turning to her other neighbor who was reading a book. "Did you hear anything?" She asked him. He looked up at her amusingly seeming to have been to the very least listening to their small conversation. "Not the slightest," he played along, Kagome could only grin at his words, joining him in a conversation while faintly hearing the howling laughter and the whine that was presented to her in the background from James and Sirius.

* * *

"It's time for class now love are you ready to talk to me yet?" Sirius asked, putting an arm around the shoulder of her much shorter figure. She walked faster, about ready to sprint. "Come on Kags don't run away from me," he exclaimed chasing after her, she turned her head to look back at him before bringing her attention back to the front of her. "I'm not, I'm not!"

A frown struck his face, "then what exactly do you call this!" She grinned, though it went by unnoticed to the boy as she didn't stop to look back, "Well I like to call it going to the toilet." She knew he stopped chasing her after that and proceeded to move on.

Later when they ask her what was taking so long she'll refuse to admit that she got lost... Again.

It was obvious that she wasn't in the right place though. It was so dark and looked somewhat deserted, like no one has stepped in this place for thousands of years. She was in a room, dusty and filled with cobwebs of spiders that have lived there for what looked like many years. Nothing was in here, Nothing but two mirrors. They were on the opposite sides of the room, nowhere near each other for what Kagome could not find any reasons for.

They were both pretty plain mirrors, the one closest to her person was golden wooded frame while the one farther away was a plain black. The two faced off eachother as if a representation of light and darkness facing off to a battle of stares.

She moved to the one closer to herself.

It was beautiful in her eyes. Pain, simple, perfect, a wonder to why it was sitting here alone. Though there was something that felt just a tad bit off. Something she felt before and the familiarity drew her in closer and closer. It called to her. Sang her name like a sweet, sweet, hummingbird, summoning her spirit. She looked into the mirror seeing nothing but her very own reflection. So she walked to the glass, touching it's smooth surface but it was hot! Her head grew hot with it to a burning pain, as if it was melting her very insides.

**_"Did you honestly think you could ever even dream of stopping me!" Her eyes grew wide and open, where was she? "You won't win this! I refuse to let you win!" Her voiced moved on it's own, sounding older than herself and every part of her body defied her every will. Kagome felt her body clutch the top of her stomach and she could feel the worry growing within her for reasons she did not know._**

**_A man was chuckling and her eyes moved to bring to him a glare but her vision was growing blurry. "Oh dear priestess, you are as foolish as you are beautiful." She cold feel the long slimy feel of tentacles caressing the skin of her arms and legs that moved quickly to bind her arms and legs._**

**_She desperately tried to move, to escape but she felt weak. That's when she noticed the blood. It dripped off her like water and flowed like a raging waterfall and she knew she wouldn't survive long. "Be mine my dear," he cooed as he moved through the tentacles in his back , his dark brown hair flying everywhere. "I swear you will suffer no longer, your husband will die soon and your comrades are already deceased. Who do you have left but me?"_**

**_The tone in his voice was with a clearly cocky tone and it made the anger deep within her heart grow. "I would rather die than be with you!" She spat. "You are nothing but a coward who could not take but a little rejection. I would soon rather go to hell than degrade myself to such a level of embarrassment at being yours!" She hissed. Words clearly unwise to say at the look of his rage but she didn't care, she was going to die anyways._**

**_She saw it again. The pink light that is visible when she creates a spell, though it didn't seem like the man in front of her did. When the light vanished her whole body became heavier and heavier, as if a big toll was just brought upon her, she refused to let it show. "If you would rather be in hell," he raged, "then that's exactly where you'll be!"_**

**_Pass him she saw two dead bodies and Kagome felt it in her heart that it was the lost of two very dear friends. Her eyes closed at knowing of what will pass, a tear escaping her eyes as she unconsciously felt the aura of the tentacle speed closer to pierce her heart. the thought ame to her. One that was not her own. Tragic and heartbreaking._**

_**'Goodbye Inuyasha...'**_

"Are you okay young lady?" Kagome gasped, jerking back only to hit the figure standing behind her. "Pro-Professor Dumbledor." He looked at her with a raised brow, 'now what do you think your doing here." His voice was wise and old. Kagome knew she was supposed to answer but she couldn't to dazed from what she had just seen, experienced.

"I-I'm soryy," she could only stutter before dashing out the room in a mad run to nowhere.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where were you Love! We missed you at class!" Sirius yelled as he stepped out the room, Kagome stood at the doorway unsure of what she should do after what had just happened. "Don't tell me you were really skipping," James teased, "you bad, bad girl." Her lip twitched up just a bit at the two males. They were quite exhausting to deal with but at least they were fun.

"Without me, " Sirius gasped in fake horror, "I'm wounded love! " James shoved the other playfully, "forget about him, what about me!" He dramatized, "and here I thought we were so close." Kagome allowed herself to smile, briefly forgetting the disturbing scene of someone else's death. "Knock it off you two morons! Who said I liked either one of ya! "

"Ouch! " Sirius howled as he fell on top of the Potter boy in joint laughter, Kagome's eyebrow raised in amusement, 'do these idiots ever stop laughing, ' she thought. 'Oh Merlin me, I don't think I'll survive this year with these guys! '

Just as she walked in front of the doorway, thinking everyone had just already left, a taller figure bumped into her. "In terribly sorry, " he said, picking up a multiple of fallen books from the ground. "No, its all alright it was my fault, I'm the one who should've paid attention to who would be at thedoorway. "

She looked at him closer, squinting her eyes to examine the boy, "aren't you the boy from earlier." They looked so similar, it had to be him. The thought of seeing him again made her heart speed up with anxiety that washed over her with a crushing force. Her breathing began to increase at a rapid pace and she tried her best to keep her breathing rate at a limit.

He finally looked up to her, "yeah I am," he said taking the big round glasses off his face and putting them in a stray pant pocket. "Thank you for that, I would love to repay you." Kagome smiled at him politely despite the burning and banging throb in her head. "No, you really don't have to I was happy to help, " she tried to wave off but he seemed a bit persistent. "Please I insist."

He grabbed both of her hands into his own, "please as to show my gratitude, would you do me the honors of bearing my child," Kagome blushed a bright red, highly confused about the situation "Ehh!"

"Would you leave the poor gal alone Miroku," a voice sighed from the doorway. He walked up to his friend putting one hand on his friends shoulder and the other kept on holding a book open, "well hello again." Kagome nodded her greetings, a smile on her face.

"Well who's this love, " she heard Sirius ask her as he put an arm around her shoulders, James came from beside her. "Wait! Two boys, one with glasses and the other - just other... Sirius, she's cheating on us!"

"What!" Kagome shouted confused by the whole ordeal. What is going on? "After all we've been through for the past - two days! " All Kagome could do was look at James as if he was a mad man. Cheating? So um... okay...

"Relax it's only a joke love, " Sirius explained, Kagome gave a cautious wide eyed nod to this, mildly shocked. James also nodded with her, "right, like you could replace me, i wouldn't let you even if you wanted to. I'm the only pain in your arse!" He commented, then looked at Sirius, "oh and that guy too." Sirius responded by putting his arm a tighter way to himself. "Maybe she could replace you," he started, "but I'm prefect!" He shouted. Kagome groaned.

These boys are just too much for her.

"I see you have your hands full and I'm afraid we do have to get to our next class," Remus interrupted, pulling a reluctant Miroku with him, "I hope to see you around." He seemed in a little of a rush, like staying in one place was just slightly irritating for him, "he's on his mood swing, " whispered Miroku to the trio. It was so soft that Kagome could barely hear it but when she looked at Remus she swears it looked as if he heard his raven friend comment.

Miroku let himself be dragged off. Not even a millisecond after the duo began to move did a thought come to Kagome that she simply had to ask. "Wait! Miroku! This is a Slytherin and Griffindor class how did no one notice you there?" She wanted to know. Miroku grinned dreamily, "now isn't that a wonderful tale, for me at least." Kagome used only her expression to tell him to explain, "all I had to do was climb under the robe of some lovely maiden."

Kagome blushed as Miroku now moved merrily along, a rise in his spirit from the memory of his experience. "Well that's an interesting fellow," James commented at their departure the remaining group now taking their own leave, "sort of reminds me of Sirius."

Sirius eyes went wide at the accusation, "I'm not that perverted!" The shaggy haired noble began to defend himself. "Oh don't act like you weren't lookin up her gown last night," James ratted out. Sirius blushed at being called out of his crime as he suttered to find a good comeback.

Kagome blushed also, unsure if where her blush was angry or embarrassed. The embarrassment Sirius felt was then soon replaced with his bold, cocky attitude. "Yeah I saw it, I'm pretty darn happy about it too!"

She nearly growled as Sirius had just admitted to peeping at her undergarments. Her fingers tingles with the familiar feel of magic igniting through her body. Her lips moved to a snarl ready to move an on slaughter of spells to the unsuspecting boy when a voice called out to her. "Where were you?" The out of breath Molly gasped out, reaching for Kagome. "I was looking all over for you, " the slightly heavy girl huffed. "Do you know how worried you made me!"

Kagome brows scrunched together in confusion, her lips tightening to a light frown. "Worried?" She drifted a stray hair to the back of her ear, "why would you be worried about me?" Molly seemed to glow red, the color moving as if to say 'hey dummy isn't it obvious! ' Kagome wanted to laugh at realizing Sango would do the very same thing.

"Why would I be worried!" She screeched, "why would I be worried! The real question is why wouldn't I be worried! First you sneak off in the middle of the night, then I find you and your asleep with a boy, a Black no less! " She ignored Sirius offended gasp. Luckily, James knew to keep quiet, for once.

"Then I see you doing that-" she hissed, she didn't know why Molly was trying to hide it. She can do a bit of wandless magic, so what? It doesn't matter. What does matter though was her keeping Molly calm as so she won't scream her ears off! "Molly-" she said, trying to keep the red head from her ranting, she failed. "Molly!"

"What!" The ginger screamed back, her face red as a tomato. Kagome took a deep breath her head moving a slight up and down while doing so, "calm down." She contemplated on putting a hand on the other girls shoulder but then decided that the action will deprive her of her own comfort zone, "people are staring." The red cautiously looked around and when she saw the people staring, "now what do you think your looking at, get to class!"

She looked at Kagome with a new sense of calm. "I'm just worried about you, about this." The tone of her voice was also calm, it was unwavering and if Molly had said different Kagome would categorize it as something dangerous too.

"What the bloody hell are you two talking about!" Of course you could count the Potter or the Black to break the mood. Still... She didn't want to hear this, any of this. "Nothing." She decided to brush off and then she brushed them off too, running as fast as she can. Who cares if they worry anyways. She doesn't. She never asked them to worry. In fact she barely knew the lot of them. So why would she care if they worry about her for, that's the thing she wouldn't, but maybe she did feel something. Maybe it was because no one cared, no one was worried. Not in a long time.

* * *

She ran and ran and ran until it felt like that was the only thing she was ever able to do. She loved running. It made her feel free whenever she felt the wind run through her usual greasy, under washed hair or like she was a completely new person with no troubles weighing her down. Then she would stop, in need to catch some air and the clothes weighing down her body would be a reminder that she was chained to the Earth.

Like she was stuck in glue and couldn't peel off. Like she was trapped. Like a bird in a cage.

And she was alone. Not only in this deserted hallway but inside. Like she did something so horrible, so unforgivable, that she was exiled to be alone forever.

There right next to her. It was a restroom. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

It was dark were all the lights? It's dusty in here too, like no ones been in here for a long time, but that couldn't be it. Hogwarts has been here for many years, what reason would there be as to not enter a simple room.

She walked cautiously to the sink. Tapping a finger onto one of the abandoned sinks, putting the rest on hesitantly and having the other hand joining with its half. The chills of abandonment seeping through her skin almost made her eyes roll back in her head.

She was used to the cold but she never liked it. She was always only warm enough to be considered normal body temperature but she could never get any warmer than that. Like her body was much like an insulator. Though she did cold, her body could do cold. She gets cold quick and almost all the time but shes learned to get used to it.

A hand that trembled very slightly moved to clean the windows face. No one has been here for so long that even the windows coated itself in loneliness. Who's that? That person in the mirror. She's never had the chance to look in the mirror much but now that she's really paying attention she realizes that this isn't her. It can't be.

In her reflection- no, the image of the person in the mirror, there was a girl. Pale skin from its lack of sunlight, a long face, tired dull grey eyes. They looked tired, so very tired. Like her mother. How dreadful.

It was automatic.

The twitch in her hand. Her fingers fisted in the mirror surface, scrunched tightly at her palm. The sudden urge to just break the imposter staring back at her. Her fist moved back. They were going to make a loud crash. A bang. Imprint itself in the shadow of another's loneliness. She was moving it now. Fast enough to where she'll see the familiar red liquid that will flow down her hand, wash over and paint it with its color.

What was wrong with her? She was fine just yesterday, having fun throwing pillows and now look at her. Was it what she saw in the mirror? Was what she saw just having this much effect on her? No, it can't be. She's stronger than this, she has to be.

Things haven't been going right though. They've been getting better but everything is still all wrong. She didn't know how to explain it but everything was all wrong from her shambles of a house to James careless grin. Things were not supposed to turn out this way. She wasn't supposed to be here. She's always known this. It was a feeling that would get stronger at a very specific point of the year.

There was one time. One moment where everything felt like everything was the way it was supposed to be. She remembered it clearly. She was with Sango, they were on a picnic.

_"Do you ever wonder if everyone on this world had met one another before?" _

_It was a strange question. One that had made Kagome look at Sango with her eyebrows crinkled and her eyes narrowed in a soundless question. Sango briefly faced Kagome and took notice of the face she was receiving. They hadn't known each other long, just a month at most but they had just became those kind of friends that once you meet you just instantly become close._

_"You know like reincarnation and rebirth and stuff like that." Kagome looked up at the sky. It was starting to get dark. "No," she answered, "I guess I just never really cared." She laid herself flat across the blanket next to Sango. What was she supposed to say to a question like that?_

_"Well I have," Sango responded, a small smirk was shown as she had turned her head. "It explains all those weird deja vu's I'm always having with you and all those weird dreams I'm always having."_

_Kagome frowned thinking of her own dreams. "Wierd, how?" These dreams couldn't be as bad as her nightmares, but if they are then she'll try to help her through them, even if she doesn't know how. Wait, why does she care? Why would she care if a girl she barely knew had grueling night__mares. She didn't, but she did. Merlin knows why but she cared about this girl and hated the thought of her mind being plagued by fears._

_"Well," Sango answers, her lips are kind of puckered in thought as she tries to find a way to word herself without sounding completely crazy, "sometimes I dream that I'm kind of like a superhero." And this is the part where Kagome cracks up on._

_The word 'superhero' makes her nearly double over in laughter that she feels like she's about to die. "It's not funny!" Sango complains, "I'm being serious! " Her voice sounds a bit high pitch reminding Kagome of what she would think a talking squirrel would sound like and that only made her laugh harder._

_"Seriously, " Sango complained her eyes glaring and her chest moving just a little faster now, she wasn't amused. "In my dream in from like this whole big family of like really old superheroes that all wore the same costume and lived in like this kind of gated community." Her hands moved rapidly as she explained. Kagome was quiet now but a smirk was still evident on her face at the ridiculousness of it all. Heroes don't exist and they don't all wear the same costume either. Example: Batman and Superman. Though most had this thing for spandex._

_"We fought these monsters," Sango continued "they were real ugly, if I could draw I'd show you." Sango grimaced as she thought of the creatures she had seen in her dream and then she frowned as she remembered another that had very much frightened her. "I also remember being with my family at this really big place and then there was my little brother and so much blood and pain. It almost felt real, " she was barely above a whisper now and Kagome had to frown, 'reincarnation, ' she thought, 'would you really have wanted to live in a life like that?'_

_Despite never being so close to anyone except her brother, Kagome took the chance to give her newly found friend a sort of sideways hug. The intimicy with someone other than her twin was new but it was okay, she was okay._

_Sango just sort of laughed._

_I guess she found it all too amusing that they were hugging after she had just confessed thoughts that may get her locked into an asylum to a girl she barely knew.__ "Well speaking of birthdays-" she spoke but Kagome interrupted her, " but we weren't even talking about birthdays." "Well we are now."_

_Kagome found it baffling how someone could do a whole 360 in just a few seconds and shook her head. "When's your birthday?" Came Sango curiously. To be completely honest, though Kagome would never admit it; Kagome was slightly embarrassed by the question. No one cared enough to ask before."Uh..." she cleared her voiced with a few deep coughs, "it's today actually."_

_"What!" The other girl gasped or did she squeal? Anyways her body lunged forward so fast into a proper sitting position that she was dizzy. "Why didn't you tell me!" She exclaimed. Apparently this was some big shit._

_"I didn't know I had to," Kagome looked away. If you look into her eyes you'll turn to stone or is that Medusa? "Of course you had to you... you... you arse!" Her face was bright red and she looked as if she was about to pull all her hair out, "I could've bought a present to the very least!" Kagome merely rolled her eyes, "you don't have to." She really didn't, like seriously, none of her so called family ever did._

_"Yes, I do!" She insisted for a second she looked as if she were going to panic but then in an instant her face lit up like the Christmas light that Kagome had once seen around Lily Evans home. Her fingers went behind her neck and Kagome wondered what she was doing foe a second but then when she saw Sango hands move forward she was able to see the chain of the necklace hiding under her blouse. "Here," Sango held it out, "my dad bought it at some antique shop. It's pretty but not really my style, you can have it."_

_Kagome started sitting up, much reluctantly, she grabbed a hold of the necklace, examining it. She was right, it was pretty. Silver, with two majestic dogs swirled in a circle that king of looked like a Yin and Yang. "That's yours now alright," Sango smiled, "just promise me you'll have it everyday."_

And she did have it everyday. She didn't wear it everyday, in fact she had to make sure that her father would never find out about it because he destroys everything.

That was a moment that felt right though, like it was meant to happen that way, Kagome would never forget.

"You shouldn't have done that." A voice said behind her.

She opened her eyes, when had she closed then? She realized now that her fist was lodged within the now cracked and shattered mirror. How could she have forgotten? She pulled her hand out. Of course it was bleeding, and rather badly she must say. There were glass pieces forced in her skin, her flesh was red and maybe she had broken her hand. She almost wanted to laugh.

What's wrong with her?

She turned around, assuming the source of that voice had come from behind her. Her eyes widen and a small gasp left her, shocked at the sight. Her mind was now numb, numb like the bloody and bruised hand at her side.

This was it! This was her face!


	6. Chapter 6

Bangs. Lightly tanned skin. Blue eyes. Chubby, childish, baby cheeks.

That's what she saw when she looked back from the mirror and when she did she just knew that, that was her face. That is what she was meant to look like, not this thing she barely recognized. It was all there, but in a few blinks it was gone. Replaces instead by a ghost with long pig tails and round glasses.

She swallowed the building saliva in her throat, an apparent gulp forming from her actions. "Who- Who are you?" She had to put hallucinations on her newly developed downwards spiral because as she continued to stare at the ghost girl she noticed she looked nothing like what she previously saw.

"Who am I?" The ghost speaks and by the tone of her voice it sounds like she's been offended by this question. "You come into MY bathroom, destroy MY mirror, completely disturbing my nap and then you ask, 'Who am i!' "

The more she speaks the more Kagome just wants to shut her up, "I'm sorry," she responded grinding her teeth just slightly, be polite, she reminded herself but that didn't mean she couldn't show how annoyed she was. "If I recall everything belongs to the school, for the students. Not to you."

As fast as you could say Hogwarts, the ghost was towering over her. She looked as if she was going to blow into an outrageous tantrum but it was just minutes later when her lip quivered and her eyes closed in anguish. "Oh, but no one ever comes up here," she cried, turning to get out of most of Kagome's personal space. "I'm always here alone and here you are yelling at me!" She's still trying as she rages and her voice even changes to something deep and Kagomes not sure if she's still talking to her or herself.

Kagome just rolls her eyes as the extraterrestrial being weeps, thus is ridiculous. "Who are you?" She demands. The girl turns with her bottom lip tightly pressed to the top and her face in a scrunch of anger, "again with the questions," she mocks, "haven't you figured it out yet, I'm Moaning Myrtle!" Her voice gets louder as she seethe at the name.

Kagome sighs and sits on the ground her abused hand stinging as she set it on top of her pebbles of fallen blood. Moaning Myrtle, this should be interesting. The other girl wept as she floated up to stare at the window above. Kagome tried to close her eyes and relax. She wasn't going to classes anytime soon, her bloodied hand would bring up questions. She couldn't go to the medic room because then the nurse just may see something that would bring up even more questions. You know it was really hard to decide on what she should do when all she heard was unashamed cries and whimpers.

Kagome clenched her uninjured hand and stared at the mournful ghost starting at the window, what should she do? Her mind brought her to that of a similar state. A boy identical to herself, whimpering, crying, tears glistening with its escape from his watery eyes. She's made a decision.

"Hey, " she called. She tried to keep her voice soft, fragile. The voice she'd use to comfort her brother as if he was but a weeping babe. "Why are you up there? Why don't you come down here with me. I won't go to class today so if I'm staying how about we keep each other company. " Myrtle had than looked up from her self pity and have the witch a skeptic glare, "why? So you could make fun of me? " Kagome simply shook her head, "no, " she held her assulted hand, waving in a joking manner and trying to keep from wincing. "I am the girl who punched a mirror for no apparent reason- trust me- I'm not going to make fun of you."

Slowly, but surely, Myrtle had settled herself on the ground beside Kagome, "What do you want? " She had asked in a simple manner with her eyes on the floor underneath. This was obviously something she wasn't used to, but that was okay because Kagome had no idea what she was doing either. Trying to give comfort to a human was one uncomfortable experience for her but to give comfort to a ghost was something of an entirely different level. Maybe she should try something simple.

"So how was you life- when you were alive I mean," Myrtle gave her a bitter look, lips curled up into a snarl, "well wouldn't you like to know! " So obviously that wasn't the right approach. Myrtle stopped snarling after a while though. Instead she had breathed in so much unneeded air that it puffed her chest out and then exaggerated a huffy exhale through her nose. "I was the only child- a muggleborn. When I came to Hogwarts I was placed in Ravenclaw." More simple stuff, okay Kagome that's a good start. "I have a twin. I'm a half blood in Gryffindor, my twin brother, Severus, he's in Slytherin."

Then Kagome closed her eyes, then reopened them, "I'm Kagome by the way," how could she forget to introduce herself. Myrtle only nodded, a silence briefly enveloping the two, "a twin brother," she spoke softly, "it must be nice to have someone you could be close to." Kagome responded, "it is, " or at least it was until they drifted apart.

Kagome stared at the other girl for a while, no, she was a ghost. How could no one point this out? However long ago, there was a girl, a Hogwarts student, that had died, a student that could only be just physically a few years older than herself. Did anyone ever question this? Does anyone outside the people there even know or was it all covered and silence. She wanted to know. She was observant by nature and the more she observed the greater her curiosity would grow. Tobias had always hated it when she got too curious.

"Did you have any friends?" Obviously not. Kagome could tell, it was the way Myrtle had carried herself that had tipped her off. She had seen that before. For many years until she was nine and Severus met Lily Evans.

Myrtle face grew red (if that was even possible) and toilets began to flood. "No! Who would want to be friends with any of them anyways! They're bullies, not wanting to be friends with someone just because how they look and then tormenting them for it!" Just thinking about it made Myrtle's graveyard bones shake.

Kagome sighed, leaning to the cold wall where her head was next to the sink and she began to play with the fallen fragments, not caring whether she would get her any further than she already was. Case solved. "You ask me something so painful yet you don't even pay attention! " Myrtle's voice grew deeper, sounding deadly when she was in her rage, like she wanted to kill.

Kagome looked at her dully and then turned to face her reflection in the shattered piece. _'That's not your reflection, ' _that 'thing' whispered in her mind. It's okay Kagome, she wanted to tell herself, just ignore it. That wouldn't work though and she knew it. To think she was trying to comfort a ghost with bully issues when she couldn't even comfort her abused, ignored, insane self. "It's not that, " she said, "it's just- you committed suicide didn't you. " Its not like she was judging her or anything, some people just can't handle it when they're bullied and some bullies are extreme and do awful things. Many muggles take bullying very far, just imagine what bullying must be like in a school full of magic. Kagome was only disappointed that the death wasn't from something magical. Not like she didn't feel bad that Myrtle had died because that was something awful.

"No!" Myrtle went on defending herself, though she did try killing herself before. It was kind of a stupid attempt, especially when she remembered that she was already dead. "If you must know, I don't know how I died." Kagome looked up at her, ears perked like a cats, a very curious cat. She knew that this just might kill her but cats have nine lives so it was okay.

The fragment was being placed down now, Kagome used her hands to set her in a better position to sit, giving out a sharp yelp to the floors harsh, cold contact with her wound. "Wha - What do you mean you don't know how you died?"

Another huff, much smaller than the one from earlier. "I meant exactly how I said it, I don't know how I died. One moment I was crying over the toilet, the next I'm on the floor," she grimaced, the frown imprinted deep on her face, "dead."

Kagome finally looked away from the glass reflection. People don't just die out of nowhere. She used her hands to pull her up do she could straighten her posture, yelping when she made a hard contact with the cold floor with her hand, leaving a bloody print on the ground. "What do you mean, what happened next? "

The tears were now beginning to form in her eyes once again. "They didn't even notice, " she answered bitterly. "I was dead for hours and no one even noticed, no one cared. When they found me- the one who found me was a girl named Olive, who would torment me everyday. When she was yelling for me, the first thing she called was for an insult and that she was only there because of the teacher. No one really cared." Myrtle was full out sobbing by now. Kagome's heart bled for the older girl. So this was how she became Moaning Myrtle.

Kagome wondered if she would be the same way. If one day Tobias would beat her to her death, would anyone care? Would anyone notice? Would anyone miss her? Yes. Someone would. Even the girl from the mirror had someone. She remembered, being her for a brief second, Kagome recalled her tears. Tears not for herself, but for the ones she loved, the ones who would suffer from her decease. So of course that meant that even she had someone. Myrtle, however, had no one. She was alone. And if all of this was covered up, which she suspected it was, then it could be possible that Myrtle's parent don't even recall ever having a daughter.

"My father beats me, " she found herself saying. She didn't know why, she never even told Sango, maybe because Myrtle was somewhat like her. "He beats my mother too. I'm not sure why, but I think he does it because of what we are. He doesn't like us. " She added and to give more effect she showed the ghost a scar, more particularly the one on her stomach. It was low and light from the lack of sun and it crossed from her naval up to its disappearance up her shirt near the breast area. Some bruises seem on other areas of the region. "This is his favorite spot."

Myrtle's eyes narrowed questioningly but she never took her eyes from that spot, even when Kagome had covered it again. "Why are you telling me this? " she asked softly. Kagome shrugged, "you told me first. "

They were now, once again, back in the same silence they were in the beginning, though this time there was a new kind of understanding in the air. Kagome placed a hand over Myrtle's hand and squeezed gently, hoping to give her these silent messages . Myrtle turned her hand to return the squeeze Kagome gave her, giving a shy smile of her own. Message received.

* * *

"Oh dear! However did you get that?" Kagome really didn't want to go to the nurse. She's spent most of her life without one so why would she need one for just some small- big cut. Yet, here she was.

With her rotten luck, of course it was both Molly and dumb and dumber that found her cause apparently after not showing up for any of classes Molly got worried. This wouldn't be a problem though if she hasn't recruited both Sirius and James to go look for her. This also led to them finding her outside of Myrtle's bathroom which led to more worrying and screaming once they saw her hand.

"Hello~ Hello~ I asked you how you got injured dear. " Madam Pomfrey was waving her hand in Kagome's face, snapping fingers, trying to get her attention. Kagome blinked a few times, giving her best bashful smile. Kagome was glad that she talked everyone into waiting outside, other wise she couldn't play pretend. "Well, you see, I'm awfully clumsy and at times I'm afraid I can't think straight. I was in the hallway, running and I tripped, " she quickly added, "though it would have been best if I hadn't run with glass in my hands. "

Madam Pomfrey said nothing for a few short moments as she gathered materials to take out glass and bandage the wound. The silence was enough to make Kagome think that maybe she knew that she was lying. "Well, " Madam Pomfrey started, "now you know not to do that again." She made her work fast and when Kagome was done she made quick to leave, in case of any questions turning up.

"What happened?" Molly questioned as soon as she got out. Kagome shrugged, didn't look at her, decided it was best to kind of play dumb, "disinfect, bandage and all that other rubbish nurses do." Sirius didn't seem to be having it either cause he stood directly in front of her, blocking her path. "Come on Kagome seriously, what happened with your literally bloody hand!" James yelled for then. Kagome rolled her eyes, "it's nothing, it was just an accident, a simple mistake. " She went under Sirius and kept walking.

"Kagome!" Molly started chasing after her, "this is serious! If you got in any tro-" Her sentence was then interrupted by a one Nearly Headless Nick, coming by. "Hello m'lady," he greeted. Kagome had to mentally thank the older man/ghost for this interruption. Kagome politely smiled, " why hello Sir Nicholas," she returned his greeting. "Nearly Headless Nick," Molly questioned, her eyes narrowed as she mentally examined the extraterrestrial being. "Why do they call you nearly Headless?" Sirius asked coming from behind Kagome to put an arm around her shoulder and slightly over her breast. That was probably his way of saying that they were going to reschedule her arse kicking.

"Well," the one in question began, "maybe it's because I an nearly headless." He answered. Kagome could feel James nudge Sirius as he whispered to the nobel, "Is it me or is it that this fellow here is completely bonkers."

The boy had "whispered" just a little too loudly though because as soon as he finished the words flowing from his mouth the 'completely bonkers' ghost frowned none too happy. So he grabbed a piece of his own hair as if to pull it all out by the handful and ripped his head off! Well technically he didn't rip his head completely off. It was still connected to the flesh by a thin strip of stretched skin.

Molly gasped loudly at the sight of the inner part of his neck, startled at the sight, "oh my!" As for the boys, well, boys will be boys. Both James and Sirius had mouths gapped open and the hold Sirius had on Kagome loosened. "That was bloody fantastic!" James exclaimed with his sun bright grin, Sirius nodded enthusiastically, his hair leaving tickles on Kagome's neck. "Couldn't agree more mate." Kagome blinked away her surprise, that was something new that she may never want to see again.

Sir Nicholas then popped his head back in place a proud stance forming at being able to cause so much amazement. "As happy as I would be to show you a bit more parlor tricks I'm afraid it is time for you all to retire for the night, so I bid you all farewell, " he bowed and left moving right through James.

James blinked once, twice. Surprised by the rather... intimate interaction. "And lady Kagome," the ghost called, twisting his head to look at her. "I do so hope you won't get lost again. "

"You got lost again, " snickered Sirius, twirling a strand of her midnight hair playfully. Kagome felt her face grow red, "It's those damn stairs!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome twisted and turned. Her eyes were shut close as if being asleep but in truth she was wide awake. Once again she was not able to find any sleep even as it was dead of night, both mind and body still full of energy. Not only that, but one of her roommates snores up a storm. She wondered how others could sleep in it; you'd be able to hear her all the way from Gringotts. I guess it probably would have been helpful if she had bothered to sleep here during her stay. Another rumbles of snores. Kagome groaned, pulling the pillow over her head in hopes to drown out the noise the other girl was making.

At last, Kagome had finally given up. Her feet hit the cold ground, Kagome grumbling at the momentary shock she was given when the chills reached her skin. It reminded her of the mirror, both of them. The one she saw in the abandoned room and the one in Myrtle's restroom. They were both so cold.

_**"Kagome. Kagome..."**_

Kagome turned her head to the door. Was that singing? Why was someone singing her name? She had finally decided to lift herself off the bed; slowly adjusting to the pressure of the cold ground. Her feet patterned against the floor, she tried her best to be quiet while sprinting to the door.

_**"You are a bird in a cage..."**_

Another chorus piece sounded in her ears as she made her way down the long, thankfully non-moving staircase. She didn't really care if she made noise now. She doubted anyone would wake at this moment and hear from all the where she is. So Kagome moved in loud, fast, uncaring thumps in her rush down stairs.

She nearly tripped in her rush. Kagome was more intent on listening for the next piece of lyrics but they gave her great pause.

_**"Crane and the turtle, gonna slip and fall..."**_

She was outside the Griffindor corridor by now, aimlessly running down the empty hallways and trying not to draw any attention from teachers that might patrol the area. Kagome now knew that this wasn't somewhere in the Griffindor corridors. She was far from hearing distance by now.

She could still hear it just as strongly as she could when in the room. It was unchanging. How was it possible? The voice sounded like a person that's for sure, though Kagome wasn't all that positive that this was a matter of what was singing. The voice should be getting either louder or softer, but it did neither, no matter how far she ran.

_**"Whose behind you now is he big or small?"**_

There was a teacher coming. Kagome could hear the extra steps over the lyrics. She panicked, not wanting to get caught; she ran to the nearest door she could find. The door wouldn't open, Kagome fumbled with the knob, almost giving up in favor of hiding when it suddenly thrust open. Kagome had to regain her composure, she had leaned on the door while trying to open it and when it forces open she had tripped her way outside. The grip on the handle being the only thing that kept her from completely falling face first.

She hid cautiously behind a bush after closing the door. Kagome waited for a moment, another moment, a few more seconds. Nothing. Kagome let out an audible sigh when she nipped that there was no one there. As in no teachers looking out the door for troublesome students who can't follow the bloody curfew.

_**"Crane and the turtle gonna slip and fall..."**_

Kagome tried to focus on the sound of the music. The lyrics were strange. She had no idea why anyone would song them. She tried searching for the source but it was a very frustrating task considering the lyrics would detach themselves into small, spaced sentences.

A low mew cut her from her musing. It was difficult to see with it being night at the moment, difficult to tell on who or what was there. It was easier to tell at the second mewl. When her eyes were just slightly adjusted an she could make out the figure of black mane from the light of the full moon. "Midnight?" She called. Now that she thought of it the name was completely unoriginal and really sucked but seeing him right now Kagome could see the name fitting the small feline well.

Midnight strolled towards his mistress in no rush, seeming to have all the time in the world. Kagome laid her palm down, hovering above the ground as the cat petted himself against it in a purr. Kagome followed the will of the dark feline. She hasn't seen him in a while. Where has he been lately?

The kitten left her grasp, whining slightly though he was the one who left the attention she gave him. Midnight dashed away from his owner. "Midnight!" Kagome cried loudly, "Midnight! Come back, it's dangerous there!" Said target continued to run further through the dark forest. Why they created a school next to what is called 'the Dark Forest' Kagome would never know.

Kagome went after him. The forest was dark and the chills it radiated was unforgiving. Everything was made into figures and shapes, finding what was what was difficult. Kagome stumbled over the roots that licked itself off the ground.

She couldn't see Midnight anywhere.

**_" Kagome..."_**

This time it wasn't singing. It was the sound of a women, soft and tired. Her voice made it seem like she was carrying the world on her back. The burden of every living being.

Kagome had completely forgotten about the voices she was hearing after Midnight had come. The woman's voice seemed louder. Almost as if she was right next to her.

That wasn't the only thing right next to her. Kagome could hear panting, a low growl, completely feral. She turned around as her eyes widen at what was behind her.

**_"Whose behind you now? Is he big or small?"_**


	8. Chapter 8

The moon gleamed white in the background as it lit up the figure of the tall, furry, human sized figure in front of her being. The glow that radiated only for a full moon had created shapes over a majority of its face but Kagome could see the claws a clear as day. Her breath stilled as its figure moved forward, every paw bringing her a cautious step back until her back hit the bark of a tree.

It wasn't until the snout was brought to sniff from her ear to down her neck had Kagome truly realize what it was. A werewolf. There was a werewolf dashing around Hogwarts and most of not all didn't even know. Though Kagome wouldn't be surprised if the Headmaster already knew. He is Albus bloody freaking Dumbledore! You don't just become as famous as he is without just a bit of deception along the way.

Kagome shivered as the werewolf growled between the skin of her neck, she tried to keep her fear in check, afraid that the creature would kill her at any moment. She had no room to run. The canine was so close to her. If she moved one inch it would surely be able to stop her in less than a second. The werewolf turned away from her neck in slow emotional agony. His face boring into a stare at hers in which she was forced to look as well.

She looked into the eyes of what she presumed to be a he. There was something familiar about them, as of it was something she had seen before. A foreign yet familiar feeling bubbled in the pits of Kagome's stomach. It raged and roared to life in pure, raw, violent power ready to wage war against the beast in front of her but it couldn't. It was like there was this little thin barrier that in almost made it through but couldn't quite break just yet.

There was the snap of a twig. The werewolf being the first to react by turning his attention away from her and to the source of the sound. It looked as if he were going to leave in search of the disturbance of their little staring contest. Kagome supposed that the only reason he chose to stay was because he already had a tasty snack within his claws. Yay! She's going to be puppy chow! Note the sarcasm and eye roll.

It seemed like he was a bit more agitated now. The trance he had seemed to enter with her earlier was gone, exiting the calm and replacing it with a more aggressive demeanor. Kagome couldn't help but gulp as a shaky breath entered her system at the sound of his rough growl. It radiated danger, primal instinct and an unexplainable furry.

Kagome could hear the fast moving wind and the next thing she knew there was an arrow lodged into the creatures side. He jumped back, a wail leaving his body as his furry, clawed hands swung in abandon. There was another arrow. Kagome was pretty sure it was meant for the beast in front of her but with his wild movement the arrow missed, grazing her cheek as it impaled the tree she leaned on. Kagome refused to let out a single shriek. The stuffed vocal of sound after the years of night terrors refused to be released. No. Instead Kagome had done the only thing she thought logical at this moment. Run like hell.

She should have acted in more graceful. Her feet stomped on the ground with a burst of movement. There was a strong of curses rushing through her mind as she realized that she was only in her bare feet. Every movement brought a brush of dark brown soil and fallen crunched leaves to imprint on or in between the space of her toes. Sticks have pieces of themselves away as Kagome felt the pain of splinters making a home in the soft of her skin deeper and deeper.

To make things just a bit more complicated; Kagome was in unfamiliar territory, a place she had never entered before. Then with the luck she has, it just had to be night and the pale, dim, glow of the moonlight barely giving her enough sight of the path she was so blindly walking to.

Kagome couldn't help but turn her head to look back once she heard the throaty howl from behind her. He sounded even angrier than he looked when she had first seen him.

Kagome pushed her legs into large leaps and steps that bounded off the ground with a force. She could feel the familiar burning in her gut of when she knew she had been running to long for her body to handle. The lack of proper oxidation burned at her throat whenever Kagome released an orchestra of fast desperate pants. She pushed herself harder, made her body move faster. She knew she wasn't going to last long. The rush of molten red blood swirling in her face made it all the more difficult to breathe. Black spots entered her vision, taking away even more of her sight. If that werewolf didn't eat her then she would surely die of pushing herself too hard.

She stumbled, falling to the ground when her foot caught the root of a tree. There was no energy left for her to consciously conjure to pick herself up as she lied with a spinning head; lips barely kissing the ground in an attempt to breathe. Her mind was a muddled mess in all of her exhaustion, barely able to think of a single spell to help in her situation. Even if she could, her arms didn't seen to agree with the thought of having to lift itself up.

The sound of moving leaves, dirt, and branches meet her ear. Considering that she was able to hear it must have meant that he was close. Incredibly close. It shouldn't have been much of a surprise. She may have had a head start but he was an animal, hunting prey was in his DNA; not for her though. He could find her in minutes, she could get caught in minutes.

He was towering over her. The large shadow of his figure completely covering her to where she could no longer see the lunar light. Kagome tried to turn her head to look at him and couldn't help but glare even as the fear coursing through her veins feel like they're going to choke her. She hated feeling like this! The way her father would make her feel so often. So weak and pathetic. Just the thought of him completely consumed her in a burning rage as she clenched her jaw and kept her glare set on the werewolf for making her feel even remotely the same way of that abusive man.

His claw dug deeply into her skin when he grabbed her at the soft skin of her thigh, making sure she wouldn't be able to escape. Kagome let out a sharp hiss, her hand taking up dirt at feeling the pain of her broken flesh. She could see him raise his other fist, paws and claws making a rapid way towards her upper body part in what may be a critical blow to her body.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the hit to come. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion on what she waited for what she just knew would be the death of her. She didn't want to die though, not like this. She's tried too hard on trying to stay alive for Sev's sake.

Her eyes snapped open at the thought. Severus! How could she be such a fool? She can't die! What would happen to her twin brother if she did? She couldn't chance it.

It was like a new charge of energy swarming through as the new found will and rage built up inside her to finally snap the barrier inside her. "Get. Away. From. Me!" Kagome hissed out every word with a burning passion that seemed to move towards her hands in a kind of lilac light similar to whenever she uses her magic. It grew to the point to where it formed a large ball that Kagome was unable to contain and launched it straight into the monsters face.

He released her in favor of clawing at the light on his face that seemed to be burning his flesh. A raging growl ripping away from his throat. Kagome took this as a chance. A chance to run again and if she's lucky find a place where he can't find her. Though with his enhanced senses she doubted that she'd have such luck.

She moved slower this time, stumbling from the injury on her leg as she struggled to keep moving while trying to hold the assulted area of her thigh and stop the gushes of blood seeping through her fingers. A mew cried out to her. Kagome came to an unwise stop. Midnight! The kitten was in front of her right,cocking his head to the side in a completely adorably but really unhelpful manner considering this situation.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome whispered. It wouldn't be long before that thing came after the coppery scent of her blood and tear her throat out with his teeth! "It's dangerous are you seriously trying to get your arse killed!" He didn't seem to be buying it. If anything he was looking at her in a way of him telling her that she was a complete hypocrite. "Never mind we have to go!"

The wind seemed to pick up at that comment. Like all the air seemed to firm around one area as it formed a miniature hurricane in from of her. Kagome's eyes grew wide when the little cat turned into a huge feline with all the same features as before save for the size, animalistic eyes, and thick, long, tear through anything teeth. Kagome was speechless.

Midnight waved his head back, gesturing for the young girl to get on. Kagome was still in a state of shock but seeing as she could hear the foot/paw steps of the beast being her she felt as if she hadn't much a choice. Kagome lifted herself up. Slightly grunting when she tried to lift the injured leg off the ground and having the said injury on her thigh press against the hair of the mammal under her.

Kagome grabbed on to the black hairs when Midnight began to break into a sprint. Kagome released a yelp when running had turned to being lifted higher and higher until they were nowhere near the ground and she was feeling the fear of staring down at the spot she once stood on. She tugged on the hairs fisted in between her fingers, "come on midnight, let's go."

However, try as she might the cat refused to budge, instead staying to stare at that one spot for reasons unknown to Kagome. Kagome could already begin to see the rays of the sun beginning to pick her skin as the moon slowly turned to sunrise and she quietly hopped that Molly hadn't woken up yet for one reason or another.

The beast had made his way below them and Kagome quietly felt a grip of fear enter her as she wondered how long Midnight was able to stay up here. The large canine looked up at them. In the night they were near invisible but once the sun came out they were sticking like a sore thumb. The werewolf howled as he seemed to be incredibly weakened for some reason; Kagome didn't believe he grew so weak from whatever she had done earlier.

They stayed a little longer, apparently there was something Midnight had wanted to see and once they saw it Kagome couldn't help but be owl eyed. "Merlin's beard." She breathed out as they flew back towards the castle known as Hogwarts. "Remus Lupin is a werewolf."


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome was in the library and she was not happy.

At all.

A pile of books surrounding her, her nose scrunched in a wrinke that continued upwards to her forehead, growing; along with the frustration at finding that none of the books were giving her the answers she needed to her wide variety of questions. The young girl sighed, banging her head on the square wooden table and shifting her thigh to try and move to a position where it wouldn't receive so much pressure. There was a thin wrapping of band aid placed several times around her leg in a tight pressure to help with the bleeding. She'd probably need to go the nurse soon to change considering it was still a little damp from earlier in the morning.

No one really knew of her little injury. It was high enough to be hidden by the uniform skirt.

She was glad for that.

The most that anyone could tell was that she had tripped and scraped her knee. She had gone straight to Madame Pomfrey's room to wait for the older woman so she could get her wound treated. It would have been best if no one knew but Kagome knew it would ride up suspicion once someone found blood on her. Kagome was the type to move allot, scabs tended to break out and peel off at such a thing. She was considerably lucky that Madame Pomfrey had left to sort out the medic wing that morning and her mind was so focused on worrying about her dirty, injured body that she had completely forgotten to ask on how she had ended up in such a state.

Which was good because she wasn't exactly sure how to explain it without getting anyone in any type of trouble.

She hadn't had a run in with Remus all day. She wondered if he remembered turning into the beast and playing cat and dog with her all night. Kagome wasn't entirely sure if she could face him.

Heck! She didn't know if she could face her cat after what she saw.

There were times when she thought that it was all a dream her twisted mind had managed to conjure. That Remus wasn't some big hairy werewolf that spent all of last night hunting her. Trying to eat her. Kill her. It wasn't possible. And that's what she told herself over and over like a personal mantra. That none of it was real, but then as soon as she had finally deluded herself to the idea, the little pain on her upper thigh would remind her that she hasn't completely fallen down the deep end quite yet. Both something troublesome and a relief to her poor heart.

Then her mind would go back to the way her magic had attacked Remus. And it went back to how it protected her.

She had never read, in any of her books about wandless magic, that magic was capable of doing something like that without the wizards knowledge. Though it could have been nothing more than accidental magic, there was a glow. This purple-ish pink glow that surrounded her constantly. Sure, sometimes a spell would produce a little color, but this surrounded her all the time and now that she thought about it, it was kind of wierd.

This was just part of the reason to why she had isolated herself to books. In order to see if any of them had any clue of what kind of magic did she actually have, but so far no such luck. The only different kind of magic she was able to find were from different races and none of their magic would glow anyways. No help at all.

She could of course ask Remus, he practically lived in the library with all the time he spent in it, but then that of course would involve seeing him face to face. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

Eventually Kagome plopped her head into her arms, echoing a groan in the silent room. She was hopeless.

"E'llo Miss Snape, rare occasion to see you in the library." Kagome forced a tight smile on her face as she lifted her head from the blissful, warm confinement of her arms; stray hairs that escaped from the ponytail she was wearing tickled her face. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, or at least his hell hound in her little predicament. "Hello there Remus," by now she would usually scold him on the saying of her last name, not liking to remember the man who made her knees scratch from all but merely falling off a bike, but now didn't seem like the time.

Tobias Snape. She hated him more than anything in her short existence. There was nothing loving about him. He never took her shopping, or played with her and Severus, or took them bike riding..

Wait-! Has she ever been bike ridding before?

Enough of that, it was time to pay attention.

"I hadn't the slightest clue that you would even be interested in anything involving academics. You always seem to be off in you're own little world whenever we're in class." Kagome blushed slightly before opening her mouth to answer, "I pay attention," she responded lamely. There was the slight hint of an echoing unspoken, "sometimes," at the slight waver in her voice. She did pay attention though! Listened to every word. Then as soon as it entered one ear it got lost on detour to her brain and winded up falling out of her head.

"Of course you do, I believe you," of course he doesn't believe her, "but I'm not too sure the rest of our professors would agree. What is it that you need? I'm sure that I can help." Kagome's face softened, she knew how much he would like to spend time in studying or taking one of those books of things she barely knew of. It meant something that he would take the time to help her.

He really was a sweet person on the inside. It was hard to believe that there was something much darker and feral on the inside.

She looked in his eyes, but just as quickly looked away. Green. Last night she saw gold, it was familiar, she didn't know how, but it does though and at the same, it was something completely new. They both shared the different tones, a tone of not being all what they seem. That was all her mind would allow her to remember.

Her leg itched and she squirmed a bit as if feeling the cool running of her blood all over again. She cleared her throat, "I uh-" she tried to find words, letters forming in her mouth but not wanting to spit out. But a part of her knew she couldn't ask him for help. Not on this. Not when another question was burning a whole in her mind, a question he could only answer. " I heard you leave last night. Where did you go?" Of course she knew where he went, he went off into the forest to transform into a beast and attack her in the dead of night. She just needed to know the truth. If she didn't, it would haunt her forever, she wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes again. He could tell her the truth though, he could tell her everything.

She needed to know everything. So that she could look him in the eyes again without seeing that terrifying gold with that cannibalistic hunger and her blood on his clawed hands.

Remus had made a cough as well and when Kagome eyes went up, she saw his go down, "my mother's been ill. I had gone off to see her." Kagome finally sat to a straight position in front of him, "really? Is that why you've been so on edge lately? "

He seemed uncomfortable, squirming just as she had soon before. "I can't exactly put the word as to being 'on edge' but yeah." He let out another cough, clearing the back of his throat and the bile creeping up. "So what is it that you need help with?"

Kagome eyes gave a softer glow, a pang of regret hitting her heart.

Here he was trying to help her and there she goes ready to interogate him on something he was clearly not happy with. Though she once again found herself unhappy as another thought plagued her.

He lied to her. Even after last night.

So did that mean he doesn't remember what happens after he transforms?

* * *

The nurse hummed slightly as she searched through the cabinet for an antidote for another child from a vast number of students. She was still getting everything organized, changing everything that the previous nurse had done which was absoloutly nothing but leave an incredible mess.

She could feel the boy on one of the beds moan in pain while trying to lay down.

"Hush now will you! I'm looking for medicine now, patience won't kill ya!" She tried to resume her happy find one again. She didn't hope to be a nurse at Hogwarts long. Children got hurt too often, too much, and were far to impatient to wait. There was only one of her! "Madame Pomfrey," And there goes one now, a little girl always needing stitches here or a bandaid wrapping there! Always giving her work!

Honestly! No one knew the stress of her work.

"Hello Miss Snape," she took a glance away from the cubborn to make a brief eye contact with the girl, "take a seat, I'll be with ya in just a moment." Kagome nodded, taking a seat next to the first bed where a small boy with blonde hair that was shivering ferociously. He was slightly bruised and had a black eye and busted lip; Kagome frowned, she knew what this was. "Hi, " she said loudly as she seeked to draw his attention to herself.

He looked up from the little ball he curved himself in, taking a glance at her and then looking all around in search of anyone else in the room. Just maybe, she was talking to Madame Pomfrey, yeah that could be it. He curled himself more tightly in his little ball as if he was a turtle hiding in a shell; Kagome found it quite adorable. "Hi," she said louder despite the high probability of that having no effect.

Though the boy did look up again, he did only to see Kagome's expectant glance. "H-H-H-Hi," he mumbled back. The raven head girl tried to conjure her kindest smile for the shivering boy though it was a little hard because though she suspect that he honestly couldn't help it, the shivering annoyed her to no end. She tried her best to ignore it. "My names Kagome."

"I-I'm Peter, P-Peter Pettigrew." Kagome continued to smile and shifted in her seat when the bandaged leg had irritability against the edge of the seat. This would probably be counting on her 10 most awkward moments some time in the future. "Please to make your acquaintance Peter." Okay Madame Pomfrey, anytime now.

Usually, Kagome wouldn't have spoken to some stranger, but she took pity on him. Besides, their was a sinking feeling of familiarity of situation that she hadn't liked one bit. It made her think of her own wounds and she didn't want anyone else to be marred the same way as she had.

"So what happened to you? " Peter seemed to flush at her curiosity or maybe at receiving attention, he sure did look like the shy type to her. "I uh... I um... I was trying an advanced spell and it uh... didn't work." Kagome resisted the urge to show just how much she believed him. Really. She believed him just as much as James loved Slytherins. She decided to play along just to see where this was to end up. "Really? What spell is it, maybe I could help you." Try scurrying your way out of that one!

"Here it is! I have just the thing you need Mr. Pettigrew."

Damn. So much for trying to gather information. There was obviously something going on, that much she can tell, she just couldn't understand why he wouldn't tell anybody. "May I help you with something Miss Snape?" Madame Pomfrey's sharp voice spoke through her mind. Kagome gave a few focusing blinks as she broke out of the trance that had made her "stare off into space," as a muggle would say. "Oh, yes, I would like to change my bandages."

There was much rivalry between houses, here at Hogwarts. By seeing the personality of that boy, Kagome was sure that was exactly what happened. After all, she saw it happen to Miroku. She would have to keep a watchful eye out.

* * *

The sun shone especially bright today, the waft of cleanly cut grass that pierced the crystal blue sky with a refreshing aroma that just to the loveliness of this day. Kagome sighed out into the open and lightly breathed in the air. It was always refreshing to be out after almost dying, an experience she may have had unfortunately been in the most unfavorable side more times than she's willing to admit.

_**"Kagome."**_

The young witch winced as the voice filled her head. She recognized it. This was the voice from last night, the one that was, but wasn't there, whispering softly in her ear just before she was attacked. Kagome shook her head and brought her hands up to lightly slap herself on the cheeks. She shouldn't follow voices. She's already the psychotic gal who had punched a mirror out of pure rage. She shouldn't have followed that voice that sang that creeepy tune anyways.

It feeds the madness. Though then again...

Maybe it was already too late.

Maybe she was already mad.

Or maybe she just had extreme anger issues and it messed with her head.

Yeah! That was it!

Kagome outwardly displayed her agreement by a firm nod of her frail head. She made up her mind. She wasn't crazy! No, this was nothing more than an extreme laps of extreme anger. So it was seddled now.

_**"Kagome."**_

Kagome walked absently around the campus, no direction in mind. Nope. No direction because there was no way, in any form, was a voice was in her head calling out her name.

_**"Kagome, your life is in danger. Stay on guard, protect yourself. If you don't you'll surely be caged."**_


End file.
